Untitled
by xXrandomlaughsxX
Summary: Arthur has a case of a broken heart after breaking up with his ex, Francis. He goes to work either way, not knowing that the library has it's own story to write for him. Same goes for Lovino, the man who hasn't fallen in love. UsUk, Spamano Human Names, Fem! England later on.
1. Too Late To Tell

Arthur dragged his feet as he walked, pushing the library cart in front of him, pausing every now and then, placing books back in their place.

"What time is it?" The Brit mumbled to himself for what seems to him like the sixtieth time. He left his book cart and walked over to a computer, taking a look at the bottom right screen, looking at the clock.

**10:33 AM **

Only three minutes have passed.

Was this what most heart-broken people do? Look over any random clock to look at how long they've gone without their sweet heart? Arthur frowned, looking at the floor as he walked back to his cart.

No. He and Francis were nowhere near 'sweet hearts'. Ignoring that fact, Arthur was in love with a man that made him second on his list. Arthur didn't care at the time, sticking to Francis for the pleasure of it.

"Oi, Bushy Brows," Arthur snapped his head to the voice calling to him.

It was Lovino, the Italian brunette.

"What is it, Lovino?" Arthur rubbed his hands on his pants. "You're spacing out a lot," Lovino raised a brow, looking at the blonde English man. "Yeah, I guess." Arthur shrugged. Lovino took a breath in and then out, looking over at Arthur. Lovino placed his hands on his hips, looking into Arthur's green eyes.

"Does this have anything to do with Francis?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, going back to shelving books.

"So it is," Lovino hummed, walking shoulder-to-shoulder with Arthur.

"Well," Arthur's eye twitched, knowing what Lovino was about to say, "What did I tell you?"

Arthur's lips formed a thin line as he shrugged stupidly. He knew _very well _what Lovino had told him.

"Fine," Lovino shrugged, "I won't prove you wrong because I'm a nice person."

"_Very kind,_" Arthur smiled dryly. "I was just watching over you," Lovino shrugged, walking back to the children's section of the library and plopped back into his seat behind his desk.

And with that, Arthur turned back around, only to find someone grabbing a book.

"Hey!"

The stranger's head turned.

"I'm not finished," Arthur gestured to the book piled on one another on the cart, "putting this and that" Arthur pointed to the comic the man held. "Away."

"Sorry bro, just wanted to get this," the gentleman held the book up.

It was a book full of Marvel comics from Iron Man, Captain America etc., etc…

"I don't care," Arthur crossed his arms, frown clearly visible on his face, "I'm not done, get it when it's back on the shelf!"

"What! No way, other people will take it before me!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

"Okay," Arthur huffed, "Take it. One less book to put back on the shelf."

The stranger smiled widely, clutching the somewhat tattered book.

"Stop!" Arthur hissed, grabbing the stranger's hand, "You're going to damage it even more!"

Well, Arthur got what he wanted. The other male loosened his grip as soon as Arthur touched it.

"Thank you," Arthur sighed in relief. He waved to the man and kept pushing the cart forward, leaving the stranger's eyes following.


	2. The Kindergartners and their Teacher

Finishing stocking the last two books in the cart, Arthur went to Lovino, who had his nose in a book. Arthur raised a brow and looked up into Lovino's schedule calendar.

"Lovino, when are those kids coming over here?" Arthur's eyes trailed back down to the Italian. Lovino peered up from his book. He then placed it down, head going up.

"Uh…" He muttered, looking back to Arthur. "That's the, uh, second grade class, right?"

"No…" Arthur carried out the 'o', as he looked back to the calendar. "This is the uh…" Arthur squinted his eyes, taking a closer look at the chicken scratches.

"Kindergarteners I think." Lovino stood up and walked over to the calendar, reading the sloppy words.

"Yup, it's the kindergartners." Lovino sat back down, attempting to pick up his book before Arthur slammed it back onto the desk.

"What time are they getting here?"

"I don't know."

"…So?"

"…'So' what?"

"Aren't you going to prepare the books for the kiddies?" Arthur smiled lazily behind his sentence. Lovino let out a huge annoyed sigh as he marked his place in his book, dragging his feet to a shelf that was currently housing books.

"You should help out," Lovino smiled innocently. "That's new, you're not scowling." Arthur said as he picked out two books.

"I could say the same for you, but… yeah."

XxX

Somewhat halfway done with their work, they took a look at the books presented on the table.

There was _The Rainbow Fish, Frog and Toad, Franklin, Clifford the Big Red Dog _,_ If You Give a Mouse a Cookie, If You Give a Moose a Muffin, Curious George, Eloise, The Lorax ,The Cat in the Hat, Green Eggs and Ham, One fish Two fish Red fish Blue fish, Hop on Pop, _and _Chika Chika Boom Boom._

"You think that's enough?" Arthur raised a brow, not entirely impressed with the number of books placed out.

"Probably. They're kids; they won't even read past the third page before putting it away." Lovino rolled his eyes, commonly seeing a little girl or boy doing that.

"I don't know. There is always this one little girl that goes to the table over there and reads the books the kids placed back," Arthur shrugged.

"Really? Never seen her."

"Of course you haven't. You're too busy fuming at the kids that try to rip the pages out of most books,"

"Yeah, well, they wouldn't rip pages out if they'd know how much it costs to replace it!" Lovino crossed his arms, remembering the day he'd threatened two little kids by nearly calling their parents.

Good times.

"Yeah…"

"You know the reason they're so excited to even come here is because you're here." Lovino proposed.

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know, maybe because you always offer to show them one of your weird magic tricks…?" Lovino hinted.

"Oh, now that makes sense."

"Oh yeah," Lovino replied stupidly. "You know _you_ like to see them to since they can see your imaginary friends,"

"They are not Imag-"

"Hello~?" Multiple children's voices called out from the library.

Lovino walked over to the door while Arthur plopped himself on a bean bag chair.

"You know, you could've opened the door," Lovino scowled as he let kids in.

"I could have," Arthur agreed, waving hello to kids that passed by him or waved at him. Lovino narrowed his eyes at the Brit that was playing painfully innocent.

"Whatever," Lovino sighed, closing the door.

"Wait!" a male voice cried out, nearly slamming the door into Lovino. Lovino threw himself back, ready to yell his head off at the idiot that nearly killed him.

"Watch it!" The Italian hissed, watching as a tan man shimmied out of sweater.

"Ah, Lo siento," The stranger smiled wearily. Lovino raised his brow, making an excuse to look at the man's eyes.

They had bags under them.

"Yeah, whatever." Lovino straightened himself out, walking past the tan man.

"So I take it you accept my apology?"

"…Sure, why not."

"I'm their teacher," The stranger pointed to a group of chattering kids, "Mr. Carriedo."

Lovino nodded his head and walked back to his desk, going back to his book. The teacher just shrugged and clapped his hands, trying to get all eyes on him.

Nothing. They just kept on talking about their newest Barbie doll or cool Transformer action figure.

"Popsicles!" Mr. Carriedo clapped his hands again. Every kid stopped what they were doing and placed their hands on their head, not a peep coming out from anyone. Except for a giggle, that is.

"Does anybody want to tell me the library rules?"

Lovino lips formed a smile as he looked over to Arthur, who was also smiling back.

Both knowing deep inside they were completely amused by this.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Don't eat or drink in here."

"Si~!" Mr. Carriedo agreed.

"Si~!" other kids repeated, completely amazed by the Spanish word. The teacher let out a chuckle, moving onto another hand.

"Giovanni,"

"Don't rip out book pages,"

"What?"

Lovino almost choked on his suppressing laughter.

"Uh…Yeah," Mr. Carriedo somewhat agreed, nodding his head.

"Vanessa?"

"Don't leave the books lying around on the floor,"

"Yeah- oh, Yasmeen?"

"…Don't yell or fight in here," The little girl next to Vanessa said quietly. Mr. Carriedo nodded his head.

"Those are all correct! Now, go on and return the book or books you borrowed last week"

All kids ran towards Lovino's desk, completely out of order. "No, No, No," Mr. Carriedo wiggled his finger.

"…In a pax line…" all kids sighed, forming a line one behind the other.

"Ow!"

"Watch it!"

"Quit pushing!"

"Mr. Carriedo, Carlos' is pulling my hair!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Don't yell in here!"

"Oi!" Lovino tried yelling louder than the squealing kids. "Popsicles!" He tried, but nothing.

"Arthur," Lovino called out.

"Okay…"

"Nox!" Arthur yelled out, all lights going out. All kids stopped quarreling and looked around.

"Mr. Carriedo," Lovino raised a brow, gesturing to the children.

"Oh! Kids…" Mr. Carriedo scolded. All kids shuffled in place, muttering 'Sorry.'

"Not to me, To Lovino here," Mr. Carriedo nodded his head towards Lovino as he read Lovino's name tag. "Sorry Mister Lovino." They all murmured sincerely.

"Bloody Mary is gonna get you guys!" a little girl shouted. "Vanessa!" another girl whimpered.

"Hey! _Vanessa_,"

Vanessa sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Good. Now when you're all done, pick another book, read it, and decide if you want to take it home."

"Okay~!"

"Sorry about that," Mr. Carriedo turned towards the blonde and brunette. "Kids will be kids," Arthur shrugged.

"Can somebody turn the lights on now?" Yasmeen asked out loud. Arthur clapped his hands, "Lumos!"

All lights flickered back on again.

"Whoa, that was really cool!"

"I wanna do that, but like, turn the lights off!"

"Not!"

"…It didn't work."

"Try 'Nox', "Arthur called out in mid conversation.

"Oh"

"Nox!"

Lights flickered off.

"Light!" a boy yelled out.

"You're stupid; it's supposed to be 'lumos'!"

Lights flickered back on.

"Yasmeen, we do not use that word," Mr. Carriedo scolded from a distance.

"I'm sorry…"

"Lovino, that's the kid that always goes back to the tables to read," Arthur pointed at the little tan girl with indigo colored hair down her back.

"Her?"

"Yasmeen?" Mr. Carriedo interrupted. "Yeah," Lovino nodded. "Why does she do that?"

"I don't know," the tan man shrugged. The other two shrugged as well.

"You married, Mr. Carriedo?" Lovino looked over at Mr. Carriedo shook his head no.

"No," He shrugged. "Why not?" Lovino pressed.

"I don't have a wife…?"

Lovino mentally faced palm while Arthur looked at the corner of the room, completely focused on holding in his laughter.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"You are very welcome!"

"This guy is an idiot," Lovino whispered to Arthur.

"I'll say, but he sure is entertaining!" Arthur whispered back.

"Oh, hey!"

Arthur turned to the voice. Oh.

It was that annoying guy from earlier.

"No one's working the check out in the front," The tall blonde man smiled nervously, speaking to the Brit.

"Obviously."

"So, you think you could check this out for me?" Marvel Comic book.

"Sure," The Brit took the book, having the tall blonde follow him to the desk, leaving Mr. Carriedo and Lovino alone.

XxX

"Okay, so this is due on the twenty fourth," Arthur muttered, stamping the due date in front of the book.

"Uh hey…"

"What?" Green eyes met Blue eyes.

"You… uh…"

Arthur raised his brows. "Well? Spit it out!"

"…Never mind."

"Okay…Al…Fred. Alfred. Don't forget the due date."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world,"

"What?"

"Uh, I said I won't…" Alfred laughed nervously, taking his book and walking out.

Strange.


	3. Post it Note

I changed the time in the first chapter, if you re- read the first chapter, it'll say 10:33 instead of 3:33 (or if you read the first chapter, don't mind this)

Reason: It would be kinda weird if kindergartners went to the library like four hours after they get out of school.

XxX

After watching the Brit walk away, Lovino slowly turned back to Mr. Carriedo, feeling insecure.

This almost felt as if he were meeting a stranger, since Lovino's never spoken to the kindergarten teacher, even though Lovino has, in fact, seen Mr. Carriedo bring in his students.

"So…" Lovino muttered, trying to start a conversation before it died.

"So…?"

This conversation would die on its own.

"Uh, How long have you been a, uh, kindergarten teacher?"

"I actually just started this year! The other kindergarten teacher retired, so I took her place." Mr. Carriedo smiled dreamily.

"Uh, okay, then…"

"…Um, how long have you been working here?" Mr. Carriedo asked.

"Two years," Lovino answered, walking back to his desk and flipping the book he didn't finish open.

"Whoa, really? Then, you must know _a lot_ about books!"

_This_ idiot.

"Plenty," Lovino muttered sarcastically, eyes flickering at every word he read in his book.

"…So…" Mr. Carriedo began thoughtfully, "Aren't you married?"

Lovino looked up at Mr. Carriedo.

"No." Lovino's eyes returned to the book.

"Not even going out with anybody?"

Lovino shook his head.

"Ah, okay…" Mr. Carriedo nodded his head. A little voice squeaked out.

"Um… Mr. Carriedo…?"

Lovino looked down to see Yasmeen standing there with Vanessa.

"I…um…" The little girl stammered, feeling overwhelmed that both adults were looking at her.

Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"She needs a band aid."

Yasmeen lifted her finger to show the paper cut she had.

Also presenting the other band aids wrapped around her fingers.

"I don't have any on me," Mr. Carriedo apologized to the little girl.

"Here," Lovino murmured, taking out a band aid.

"Yay!" The little girl smiled, taking the band aid.

"Thank you mister-" The little girl's smiled faded. She turned to her teacher.

"Mr. Carriedo, what's his name?"

"Lovino," Mr. Carriedo smiled.

"Oh, okay. Thank you mister Lovino!" The girl smiled, walking away with her friend.

"She gets a lot of paper cuts." Lovino raised a brow at Mr. Carriedo.

"Not really," Mr. Carriedo chuckled, "Most of those band aids are for show."

Lovino's eyes furrowed together, completely confused.

"She really likes band aids," Mr. Carriedo laughed.

"She really does…" Lovino went back to his book.

"I'm back…" Arthur sighed, waltzing into the scene. "How'd it go with that guy?" Lovino asked without looking up from his book.

"Um, strange, I guess…"

"How strange?" Lovino marked his place in his book again, setting the book down and standing next to Arthur.

"Hey do you have a piece of paper and a pen I could borrow?" Mr. Carriedo asked Lovino. Lovino sighed and walked back to his desk and grabbed a post it note and a pen.

"Thanks," Mr. Carriedo began to scribble things down on the piece of paper.

"Like… I don't know. I told him to not forget the due date for his book and he goes 'Wouldn't miss it for the world.'"

Lovino's lips twitched up into a smile.

"That's pretty weird. Seems like he's dedicated to bringing that book back in, hm, Arthur?"

"I guess, I don't know." Arthur shrugged.

"Hey Lovino, you think you could help out on moving some of my stuff back in my old house along with Peter's stuff?"

"Sure, what time?"

"When we get out of work. Don't want go later and see _his _face."

"Oh, okay then."

"Hey what time is it?"

"It's…" Arthur looked at Lovino's clock up on the wall.

**11:00AM **

"It's eleven exact." Arthur answered.

"Oh, it's time to go," Mr. Carriedo sighed. He clapped his hands and yelled 'popsicles' again.

All kids had their hands on their head, waiting for their teacher's directions.

"Criss Cross- Apple Sauce!" All children sat down quietly, legs crossed in front of them.

"Check out your books, and go to the door from where we came in."

Everyone ran over to Lovino's desk, but not even a few inches away, Mr. Carriedo said, "In a pax line!"

XxX

All kids got their books checked out, and the bus was outside waiting.

"What do we say?" Mr. Carriedo smiled at the kids.

"Thank you Arthur and Lovino!"

"All right, let's roll!" Mr. Carriedo smiled, holding the door open for the kids as they walked out and into the bus, later walking out himself.

"I didn't get to do my magic tricks for them this time…" Arthur pouted, actually looking forward to it this time.

"They seemed to not notice either," Lovino shrugged, going back to his desk. Arthur shrugged and muttered 'whatever' and walked back to his position in the library, the front desk.

Lovino sat behind his desk and sighed, opening to the page he left off in his book.

Only to find that his book mark was replaced with a post it note.

_Wanna go out? _

Lovino rolled his eyes and crushed the note in his hands, going back to reading.


	4. Going Back

"Peter, let's go!"

Arthur now stood in front of Becca T. Middle School and it was… Arthur looked down at his wrist watch.

**3:12 PM **

"I'm coming, geez!" Peter huffed, walking towards his big brother and away from his friends, Raivis and Lili.

"Hello, Arthur," Lili greeted timidly.

"Hello, Lili. How is Vash?"

"Big bruder is doing well," Lili smiled, while Raivis was much too shy to start a conversation.

"That's good to hear," Arthur smiled, taking Peter's (slightly) heavy bag. "Well, we really must leave," Arthur apologized to both pre-teens. "Bye Arthur, Bye Peter!" both kids waved, going back to their conversation.

"Peter, do you mind waiting for me back home?" Arthur asks suddenly. Peter stopped.

"I really don't," Peter began, "But what for?" Arthur smiled half-heartedly. "Going to bring back some of our things from Francis' house."

"…Did you guys break up?"

"Yeah."

"…Oh." Peter murmured, walking again.

"So are you going home or do you want to go back and ask if you could go over to Raivis' house to play video games or something?" Arthur stopped as he reached his car.

"No," Peter shrugged, getting in the car, "I'll go with you. To speed things up." Peter added the last part quickly. Arthur narrowed his eyes, thinking Peter was up to mischief.

"Lovino's going."

"I don't care," Peter giggled, "I just want to take some desserts from Francis' house so we can keep eating them!"

"_Peter Kirkland_!" Arthur scolded.

"_Arthur Kirkland_." Peter grinned. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Take as many as you can," Arthur said as he got into the front seat and rode off to Francis' house. "We're just going to leave your stuff back at our house."

XxX

"Hey," Lovino slid off the hood of his car were he sat waiting. Arthur waved as he stepped out his car.

"I was about to leave," Lovino yawned, waving to Peter. Peter waved back and smiled.

"Glad you didn't." Arthur murmured. "Where's Feliciano? He usually tags along with you," Peter looked into Lovino's shiny red Ferrari car.

"He's at home making pasta for his dumb potato eating boyfriend,"

"Oh…Okay…" Peter smiled, unsure if Lovino heard the questioning in his tone. Lovino arched his back, and sighed when he heard a satisfying 'pop'.

"Alright, let's get started."

All walked into a big house, taking whatever was Arthur's.

"Hey Arthur?" Peter called from the kitchen. "Yeah?" Arthur looked over to his little brother that was raiding the fridge.

"You think Francis would notice a missing plate or two?" Peter grabbed two plates piled up with desserts.

"…No, that old frog face would notice when his partner's got plastic surgery, though."

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind." Arthur rolled his eyes and went upstairs to grab his clothing as well as Peter's.

"Done; Lovino you can put my teacups into your car and my blankets? Make sure they don't break though!"

"The blankets or the teacups?" Lovino smirked when Arthur gave him a what- do -you- think look.

"Alright, see ya when you get home; I'll be inside, by the way." Lovino hoisted up the blankets and placed the small box of teacups on top, walking to the door.

"But the door is locked," Arthur furred his brows together.

"But I have my ways," Lovino smiled devilishly when a look of horror came across Arthur's face.

"Ciao," Lovino waved and walked out the door.

Arthur heard Lovino's car engine start as Arthur walked down the steps.

"Done!" Peter rubbed his hands onto his shirt, licking his lips a little.

"Peter, did you eat some of those treats?" Arthur frowned.

"…I don't know…" Peter murmured innocently.

"'I don't know,'" Arthur mimicked his brother's tone, wiping off the whip cream from the edge of Peter's mouth with his sleeve. "Alright, get in the car, I'll be there in a minute, I just have to get mummy's vase I left in Francis' room."

"Why would you bring it here?"

"I thought we'd stay a little longer, so I brought it here…"

"…I don't get it."

"It's hard to explain," Arthur shrugged. "Now hurry up and-"

Both turned at the 'click of the back door opening, eyes wide.


	5. That Awkward Moment When

Ugh, I'm so disorganized; I can't find the paper I wrote this chapter on OTL so now I have to dig into my memory as I go and add in things.

XxX

"Oh! What now?!" Peter scrambled around the room like a frightened animal.

"Peter, the door is right _there_-"

"What if he thinks this is a robbery?!" Peter cried out, still running around the room in frantic circles.

"_Peter!"_ Arthur growled, grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt. Peter stopped and looked up to his brother's green eyes.

"The door's _right there_," Arthur huffed as he shoved Peter out the door and into his car. Arthur sped to the driver's seat, and started his car and sped off without taking a second glance back to Francis' house. He stopped at a stop sign as he was about turn the corner.

He looked at the red sign that looked very…well, _red_. It was practically hard to miss it, unlike the one in Arthur's own neighborhood. His stop sign was faded.

He began to drive again.

"Hey, I got a tutor for Biology like you asked me to," Peter looked over at the rear view mirror. Arthur glanced up to it as well, "Really? Finally! I'm getting tired at looking at your grade in that class," Arthur sighed.

"I know, but you haven't been home helping me study," Peter frowned. "I know, but you really shouldn't blame me. I've got work." Arthur said as he stopped at a red light. "I know, but you explain Biology better than my teacher!" Peter put his knees up to his chest, looking out the window.

"Arthur…you know I'm trying hard in that class, don't you?" Peter mumbled.

"I know." Arthur smiled softly, "I know that you're trying hard, just how you were trying hard in Pre-Algebra. You've got it down now, don't you?" The light switched to green, and Arthur began to drive again.

"'Course I do," Peter grinned. "It took a while, but I'm starting to raise my 'C' into a 'B' minus!"

"Marvelous," Arthur grinned, "What time is your tutor coming over?"

"He said around four fifteen." Peter answered. Arthur glanced over at his radio that happened to have the time

**4:08PM**

"Just in time," Arthur smiled as he reached the drive way of his home, parking the car right in front. Peter hopped out of the vehicle and ran into the house, getting his book and notes ready for when his tutor comes over.

"Lovino?" Peter asked flabbergasted. Oh yeah, Lovino said he'd let himself in Arthur's house.

"Don't worry kid, I'm about to leave." Lovino walked out of the house and into Arthur. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there," Lovino brushed his shirt off. "Yeah," Arthur coughed awkwardly.

"So how did you get to and in my house without your car?" Arthur asked as Lovino. Lovino spun around, but kept walking.

"I dropped off your stuff here first and then went back home. But Veneziano and Potato Eater were just hanging around the house, so I came back here walking, since i had nothing better to do and didn't want to see the stupid potato eater. About getting into your house: That's for me to know and you to not."

Arthur's eyebrow twitched. The Italian smiled.

"Ciao," Lovino waved as he spun back around, walking forward with his hands in his pockets.

"Cheerio," Arthur waved and walked into his small flat. Well, not very small, since it's not so crowded. It was actually pretty roomy inside, to be honest. He went to the kitchen and heard the doorbell ring as he searched for his tea kettle.

"I'll get it; it's my tutor!" Peter dashed from his room and into the living room, throwing his things onto the sofa.

Arthur poured water in the tea pot and placed the teapot on the stove, waiting for the cry that the teapot makes when the water is done boiling.

He heard the door open and Peter's somewhat shy yet loud voice greeted the tutor.

"My name's Peter!"

Arthur smiled.

"Peter Kirkland!" Peter finished. The cry of the teapot filled the house and Arthur turned the stove off, the cries of the teapot softening. He placed a tea bag in his tea cup and then poured the hot water into the shiny white teacup.

"Cool!"

Arthur's head shot up.

"No _bloody_ way…"

"I'm Alfred Jones!"


	6. Not even close to Friendzone

**Days I will be posting will be either **

**Fridays**

**Saturdays **

**Sundays **

**Possibly weekends if I don't come home from school half asleep :)**

XxX

Lovino walked along the side walk, hands still in his pockets, daydreaming about what would happen next in his book. So far, he was feeling sorry for the main characters in the book.

Little Bee, as she calls herself, is running away from the 'baddies' and Sarah has to take care of her little boy, Charlie, by herself since her husband had 'died'. Little Bee was the only one who knew how he died, to be exact.

Lovino took out his hands from his pocked and looked down at the empty hands that usually held a book. He licked his lips, putting his hands in the pocket of his jacket this time instead of his jean pockets. He looked back up to the sky and realized it was somewhat dark out, and the sky was actually clear of clouds. He stretched in place, noticing his house isn't that far from where he stands. He began walking again, this time stopped by a huge green bouncy ball bouncing in front of him. He noticed a little girl on the other side of the sidewalk, hesitating on crossing the street. Lovino kicked the ball lightly, watching as the ball made it to the other side and the little girl took hold of it. Lovino turned and began walking again.

"Thank you, Mister Lovino!"

Lovino stopped in his tracks turning to the voice.

"Yasmeen?"

The little girl smiled and waved. "Yup!"

"Yasmeen, what are you doing?" A figure appeared behind her.

"Mister Lovino's out there," Yasmeen pointed to Lovino. Lovino took a closer look at who was behind her, and was ready to walk away, but was stopped before he could even take a step.

"Hola, Lovi!"

"…'_Lovi'?_"

Mr. Carriedo crossed the street and to where the Lovino stood, grinning widely.

"What are you doing here?"

"More like what are _you _doing here, Mr. Carriedo?" Lovino leaned to the side a little.

"Antonio,"

"Hm?"

"Just call me Antonio," Mr. Carriedo smiles. Lovino raises a brow but agrees.

"Okay. So, what are you doing here, Antonio?"

"I came to take Yasmeen home."

"…You take her home?"

"Her parents aren't home until late afternoon, so she stays with me in the classroom for a while and then I take her home and her mom is usually home by that time."

"…"

"Her mom and I are good friends, so I've been requested to do this," Antonio explains. Lovino nods and waves over to Yasmeen.

"Bye," Lovino calls out as he waves.

"Bye mister Lovino, Bye, Mr. Carriedo!" She waves. Lovino turns to see Antonio walking next to him.

"Uh…Can I help you?" Lovino questioned, still walking.

"Actually, yeah! I was wondering if you got my note!" Antonio stopped in front of Lovino, making him stop. Lovino thought for a minute, remembering how he crumpled up the note Antonio was talking about.

"Yeah." Lovino shrugs. Antonio smiles, eyes almost sparkling. Lovino took a cautious step back.

"So? What do you say?"

"About going out with you? No." Lovino walks around Antonio and getting his house key out, seeing that his home was nearby.

Antonio's face fell and his shoulders slumped.

"Why not?" Antonio asked, already following Lovino. Lovino shrugged. "I've seen you bring in your kindergarteners, but I really don't know you." Lovino placed his key into the lock, turned it and heard the 'click' of the door being unlocked.

"Then go on a date with me and you'll get to," Antonio tried convincing the Italian. Lovino shook his head.

"Sorry, Antonio, but… I really don't know. So. Later." Lovino waved his hand, closing the door to Antonio's face.


	7. Marvel and Library Guy

I forgot to post this, I'm sorry! Ugh, I hate waking up early for school. I'm not a morning person, so you should understand why.

XxX

"Alfred," Peter repeated with a smile. "Okay!"

"So, where are we going to study, bro?" Alfred asks, looking around the house. Arthur stayed in place, not knowing what just happened. This guy was Peter's _tutor_?

_Marvel Guy_ was Peter's _tutor_? Arthur let's go with a roll of his eyes and decided to step out of the kitchen.

And right into Alfred.

"Oh! S-sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Arthur looked up to meet blue eyes, and Alfred who had stopped babbling apologies.

"Hey," Alfred smiles, "It's library guy!"

Arthur made a face, "its _Arthur_, not _Library Guy_"

"Dude, no need to be so touchy about it," Alfred smiles apologetically. Arthur took note of the apologetic tone in the taller blonde's tone, and nodded his head in forgiveness.

"So..Arthur, huh?" Alfred swung his hands and then placed them in back of him. Arthur nodded and then pointed to where Peter sat, just waiting for his tutor.

"Shouldn't you be helping my little brother?" Arthur raises an accusing brow as he turns back to Alfred. Alfred let out a bashful laugh and cleared his throat. "I was just getting to that! Ahaha…so… later!" Alfred waves to Arthur and makes his way to where Peter sat and in no time were going over the nervous system and other things Arthur could care less about at the moment. All he wanted was a nap.

He drank the remaining of his tea and ignored the sharp pain the burn of the hot liquid left lingering on his tongue. It hurt;

But it was somehow comforting.

XxX

"What's your brother's problem?" Alfred asks Peter, looking to where Arthur stood, back facing him. "Hm? Oh…" Peter looked up to the ceiling, "He's probably upset about breaking up,"

"With his girlfriend?" Alfred asks curiously.

"Boyfriend." Peter corrected, staring into Alfred's eyes as if waiting for something. Alfred looked back up to watch as Arthur left the room, catching a glimpse of those stunning emerald colored eyes.

"Who would break up with him?" Alfred turns back to Peter.

"The one who makes him second choice," Peter shrugs, answering Alfred's question.

"He shouldn't be a second choice." Alfred looks at Peter. He notices that Peter almost looks like him, if it weren't for the blue eyes Peter had.

"…Have you guys met somewhere?" Peter suddenly asks. "The library," Alfred answers. Peter glances up at the wall clock.

**4:29 PM **

"We shouldn't waste anymore time," Peter pokes Alfred in the shoulder, pointing down to his notes.

"Okay, so you understand the difference between the cerebrum and cerebellum, right?" Alfred points to both words that were highlighted in yellow highlighter.

"Uh…" Peter rins nervously, "One ends with 'brum' and the other with 'bellum'?"

Alfred lets out a laugh, "What I meant was the definition, but that's true, too!"

Peter blushes but laughs anyways.

"Okay, so…"

Alfred then begins to explain some ways to know which the definition belongs to which word, while Peter zones out for a while, thinking on some things…


	8. I just wanna hang out with you

I'm really sorry for neglecting this but I had trouble for a chapter starter, and then I came up with this and then I had mid-terms (I did flipping amazing in Biology, my score was 31/35, just sayin') and so yeah. I'm sorry! I did try to speed this up XD

XxX

Lovino woke up next to his brother to find that was cuddling to him.

It was noon, and both had just finished with their siesta. Lovino rubbed his eyes and growled at the light from the window.

"Wake up, Feliciano." Lovino nudged his brother with his elbow. Feliciano stirred and mumbled "Where's Ludwig?"

Lovino scowled. He strongly believed that this Ludwig guy was trying to steal his brother away from him, and Lovino was sure as hell not happy about it.

"He's at his house."

"It's not eight, is it?" Feliciano sat up, stretching his arms above him. Lovino sighed heavily.

"No, Veneziano. It's…" Lovino glanced up at a clock.

**7:45 PM**

"It's seven forty five." Lovino stood up from the cool wooden floor and popped his back. He let out a satisfied sigh and walked to the kitchen. He went to the fridge and took out a water bottle and a tomato.

"Good~" Lovino heard his little brother yawn happily. Apparently, Feliciano was invited to a night club (by The Awesome Gilbert and Ludwig) and Feliciano watched the time tick away, already feeling excited. Lovino was more than welcome to come along if he'd like. If Feliciano agreed for him, he'd be forced to hang around with Potato eating bastard one and two.

"Ve, do we have pasta left?" Feliciano peered his head through the kitchen door. Lovino shook his head.

"Nope." Lovino answers, chugging down his water.

"Aww…" Feliciano sighed.

"Aren't you going to go with me, Lovino?" Feliciano asked as he walked to the bathroom, brushing his messy hair around and avoiding a certain curl.

"I don't know. Probably not."

"What? Why?" Feliciano frowned as he gazed away from the mirror and to his older brother.

"I don't want to go." Lovino took another bite from his almost gone tomato. "Please?" Feliciano stuck his lower lip out in a pout.

Lovino shrugged and walked to the living room, putting on his black T-shirt and jeans and putting his pajamas in the clothing basket next to the washroom door.

Feliciano stepped out in a white button up shirt and black white striped tie and a black hat.

"What do you think?" Feliciano smiled. Lovino nodded his head and grabbed his book sitting on the coffee table. He had finished Little Bee and was now moving onto a Greek Mythology book (Recommended by his friend, Heracles) and was happily going through it.

The doorbell pulled Lovino out of his book for a bit, but Veneziano got the door.

"Hola, Feliciano!"

Lovino scrunched his nose at the familiar voice, but ignored it.

"Ciao, Antonio!"

Lovino glanced away from his book and up to the front door, seeing Mr. Carriedo.

"Ah, Lovino?" Lovino suddenly heard the tan man say. Lovino went back to his book and stayed there for a while before Antonio decided to take a seat next to him.

"Hola, Lovi!"

"Lovi_NO_!" Lovino corrected the man, trying to get him to leave him alone.

"Sorry, I guess was a little happy to see you!" Antonio laughed. Lovino rolled his eyes, still reading.

"What are you doing here?" Lovino asked, still not looking up from his book.

"I was invited by my friend to go clubbing today and he told me to meet him here." Antonio smiled honestly. Lovino hummed and kept reading.

"AYO, THE AMAZING ME IS HERE!" Gilbert suddenly crashed into the quiet home followed by Ludwig and Francis.

"'Allo, Lovino~" Francis winked at the auburn haired male.

"Fuck off Francis. I hope you're happy about Arthur too, you fucker." Lovino growled.

"What? I told him it wouldn't last long, but I guess he didn't listen…"

"You _lead_ him on," Lovino hissed. Antonio put his hand on Lovino's shoulder.

"Hey, both of you calm down! Fight about this when you're not sober!" Antonio laughed. Lovino gave a hard glare to Francis, before sitting back down on the couch.

"I hope you get alcohol poisoning, Francis." Lovino growled before turning the T.V. on.

"I love you too, my little Lovino~" Francis cooed.

"Quit it, you've pissed him off enough," Antonio turned with a light glare.

Francis smiled and shrugged, walking over to where Veneziano, Ludwig and Gilbert stood.

"Is Lovino going or not?" Gilbert asked.

"No," Lovino answered, "Have fun."

Antonio turned to Lovino and back to the other group.

"I'll keep him company." Antonio smiled kindly. Lovino looked over at him.

"Don't. Just go, I don't get lonely."

"No Lovi, I want to hang out with you" Antonio turned to the younger male. Lovino raised a brow but thought _whatever_.

"O…Okay… Bye fratello, I'll see you later, I guess…" Feliciano smiled sadly as he walked out the door.

"Oi, you French bastard! If I hear that you tried anything with anyone, I will make sure you don't wake up to see tomorrow!" Lovino threatened as he watched the rest of the other group walk out. The door closed and Lovino huffed.

"…You don't like Francis, do you?" Antonio smiled somewhat goofily. Lovino nodded.

"Not since the Arthur thing. Idiot." Lovino hissed.

"Ahaha… so… is there anything you'd like to do?"

Lovino looked up from his book and to Antonio.

"…Watch a movie, I guess…"

XxX

It was midnight, and both males were asleep.

Not in the way Lovino would have ever thought, but I think you know. The door clicked open as Feliciano walked into the room, sober enough to know what to do, and waved out the door to his group.

Feliciano yawned and walked out into the living room, not bothering to turn the lights on. Feliciano threw the jacket Ludwig let him borrow onto the empty and then walked to turn on a lamp that sat on a small round table.

Feliciano did not expect to see what he is observing at this minute.

Lovino was fast asleep on Antonio's shoulder and Antonio's head was resting comfortably on Lovino's head, both breathing lightly.

Feliciano wasn't sure if he should let them stay like that or push Antonio off of his brother.

_Lovino will not get hurt like this again. _

Antonio stirred in his sleep, and Feliciano scrambled to the kitchen, hiding behind the door, watching Antonio's movements.

Antonio yawns and makes an attempt to stretch, but finds that his left arm and shoulder was a bit heavy. He craned his neck down to find Lovino sleeping lightly on it.

Feliciano could feel a small smile forming as he watched Antonio try to lay Lovino down on the couch without stirring the young man. Feliciano stood up straight and walked in the scene, playing stupid.

"He-!"

"Shh," Antonio whispers, pointing to Lovino. Feliciano looks over at Lovino and nods.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Feliciano whispers. Antonio smiles and looks at a clock.

"I should get going, it's really late," Antonio walks over to a coat hanger and puts his jacket on.

"Do you have a piece of paper I could use?" Antonio asks the younger Italian brother. Feliciano nods and walks over to a desk that held a computer and printer. He reached over to the printer and pulls out a piece of paper from the paper holder compartment and then hands it to Antonio.

Antonio grabs a pen that's been sitting on the coffee table and receives the paper from Feliciano and begins to scribble things down on it.

As soon as he finished, he folded the paper in half and handed it to Feliciano.

"Could you give this to Lovino tomorrow? Please?"

Feliciano gives the folded paper a look, takes it, and nods.

"Okay, sure!"

"Gracias," Antonio smiles and walks out the door. "Adios, Feliciano! Y buenas noches!"

"Buona Notte, Antonio!" Feliciano waves out the door, and takes another look at the note.


	9. You can so see it coming

Ohp! Hey, thanks to the two commenters that pointed out that Batman and Superman aren't Marvel XD

I didn't know (don't ask I just don't XD) , so thanks!

{The more you know~}

XxX

_2 months later_

"Arthur!" Peter cried out as he ran over to his elder brother.

"Look, Look!" Peter squealed happily, shaking a paper in front of Arthur's face. Arthur took it and looked it over.

"A _B-_ in your biology test!" Arthur cried out in joy, hugging and smothering his little brother in a tight hug.

"I didn't think Alfred could teach so well," Arthur commented as he and Peter walked to their car and drove home.

Once inside their little flat, Arthur began to brew water for tea. "How about we get some sweets over at the bakery and invite Lovino and Feliciano over? My treat." Arthur says as he passes Peter on the way to his room.

"Yeah!" Peter smiles, closing the door to his own room, dressing out of his itchy school uniform. Peter emerged out with a white t-shirt with a skate board design and pajama bottoms, stretching as he did.

"Hey, can we invite Alfred too? He _was_ the one that got me the grade," Peter asked as he passed his brother's room.

Arthur flinched a little, but it was true. Alfred was the one that gave Peter the grade he (Arthur as well as Peter) wanted to see.

"…Alright." Arthur managed a half- hearted smile. "Call him, Lovino, and Feliciano over, I'll go get the cakes and such."

"Alright, be home soon!" Peter waved from the door and ran back into the house before calling all three males.

XxX

Lovino and Feliciano were the first to arrive at Arthur's house. "What's the occasion?" Lovino asked as he and Feliciano took a step into the house.

"I passed my biology test!" Peter squeaked as he shut the door. "That's it?" Lovino raises brow.

"I'm bad at biology. In my last test I got an _F-_"Peter raised a thick brow at him.

"I can respect that," Lovino grinned as he ruffled Peter's hair around.

"Hey, Peter!" Alfred tackled the young lad into a crushing hug "I heard you passed the test today! See, it's because I'm so awesome at tutoring!" Alfred grinned as he put Peter down. Arthur walked behind Alfred, holding what he promised in bags.

"Ha, right," Arthur scoffed as he walked into the house and past Alfred.

"Yay, we get cakes! And not from Francis this time!" Peter walked into the kitchen o get some plates.

"Who's Francis?" Alfred turns to the group of older males.

"NO ONE." Lovino and Arthur turned at the same, frightening Alfred.

"Okay,geez…" The blonde murmurs. All males walked to the table and Peter placed plates out and Arthur began to serve out the sweets.

As soon as the Brit was done, he looked at his hands.

"I have syrup and stuff on my hand…blech…" Arthur goes to the kitchen and turns on the faucet.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Alfred approaches, "Oh hey, is it alright if I can get that pitcher of water in the fridge? Everyone's thirsty."

"Sure. I'm washing my hand. The flan's syrup got on my hand," England raises his hand and shows the taller blonde. "So I'm going to wash it off."

Alfred had a look on his face as he observed Arthur's palm.

He looked at Arthur and back to his hand and had on this brave smile.

"That's okay! I can wash it off for ya!"

"Wait, what?"

And with that, Alfred raised Arthur's hand to his lips with his own, kissed his palm, and licked his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I washed it off for ya," Alfred grins goofily, turns away, grabs the pitcher of water in the fridge, and makes his way back to the table

Arthur glared at Alfred as he walked into the dining room and to the table.

Visible not to him, but others, was a blush spread on his cheeks.

XxX

Okay, this is going to be really random, but I have to know.

Have you ever done something embarrassing in front of your crush?

I dances in front of mine. And I can't dance for shit.

He's the perfect Antonio, that's why I fell for him . hazel eyes (more green) and curly brown hair (not mentioning the afro) and the tan skin / STFU. DON'T JUDGE ME.


	10. How she grew up

Lovino and Feliciano walked home after Peter's congratulation party and it was a bit cold out, since it was almost December, much to their liking.

"We should've brought jackets," Lovino's teeth chattered as he spoke. "We did," Feliciano says, shivering as cold air blew his way. "But we left them at Arthur's house…"

"Dammit!" Lovino hisses, feeling more intense goose bumps traveling its way up his arms.

He keeps walking and mutters things in Italian that didn't sound like appropriate language for children to hear, Feliciano trailing behind him.

The younger brother stopped in his tracks, a certain apartment catching his attention.

Or was it the yelling that caught his attention?

"Fratello," Feliciano beckons Lovino over, his eyes not leaving the apartment. Lovino sighs and walks over to his brother.

"Feliciano, it's none of our…"

Lovino's voice trailed off as he recognized the apartment. He frowned, turning away from the house. "Let's go, Feliciano…"

Feliciano watched shadows push each other away in angry attempts to get away.

Feliciano turned and ran to catch up with his brother, still listening to their angry yells.

XxX

As soon as they reached home, Lovino went straight for the furnace. Feliciano just plopped himself on the couch and switched the television on.

Lovino walked into the living room and grabbed his Greek Mythology book and opened to where his book mark kept his place in the book. Feliciano let out a sigh.

"OH!" Feliciano yelped suddenly, scaring his older brother.

"What the hell, Feliciano!" Lovino hissed.

Feliciano ran to his room and went through some of his drawers before finding a familiar piece of paper. He headed to the door and as soon as he opened it, Lovino was standing there with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Feliciano, what is your problem?" Lovino asks a bit harshly.

"I was supposed to give this to you," Feliciano paused, letting out a breathy laugh, "A, aha, a while ago…"

Lovino gave his brother a look as he took the folded piece of paper. He opened it and to his own surprise, blushed.

"Is this why he's been bugging me about not calling? Idiota." He huffs, but nonetheless, folds the note again and places the paper in his pocket.

"Ah, aren't you going to call back?" Feliciano asks as Lovino makes his way to his room. Lovino yawns, shaking his head.

"Nah; Maybe some other time." And with that, Lovino walks into his bedroom, closing the door.

XxX

What's the cutest thing your crush has done? Here's mine c:

I was sitting at my desk writing for my Odysseus essay (If he's a hero or not, 800 words) and my crush hovers over me like the huge ass giant he is (he's like a foot taller than me) and I get pissed (I'm like Hiro-san - I feel looked down upon if you're taller) so I bop his head. He smiles and is like "My hair's wet" (It was raining today) and I'm like "I'm sorry that was supposed to make you shorter!" and he gets this grin and is like "Do it again" so I do it because I'm a fearless bastard. So when I hit his head again, he goes down an inch and I'm like

_what the…_

so I do it again out of curiosity and he goes down again and I smile really big and say "You're like the hammer toy thingies!" And he smiles too c:

/I AM FROM CALIFORNIA DON'T MOCK MY 'LIKE'S :C /


	11. Tutor Molester?

"I dunno, maybe he's friends with him." Lovino suggests. Arthur let out an annoyed sigh.

Alfred's been visiting a lot more lately, even on the weekends. But Arthur can't blame him. Peter's been inviting him over often, and how rude would it be to tell your guest to leave?

Unless it was Francis. Now _he _was an exception.

"…Lovino?" Arthur was going to shrivel up and die of embarrassment asking this, but it was worth a shot, no?

"What?" Lovino looks up from a new book he was reading. "You…" Arthur paused, letting out a laugh, "You don't think Alfred's one of those tutor molesters, do you?"

…

"What the fuck?" Lovino's lips twitch into a smile. "Arthur, I'm sure he wouldn't or doesn't molest Peter."

"I know, I know, but… I don't even know anymore." Arthur sighed, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

Arthur tried changing the subject. "Are the kindergarteners coming today?"

Arthur turns, and even catches a glimpse of Lovino blushing. "I…I don't know!"

Arthur gave Lovino a small smile. "I didn't think you'd get flustered over a question like that…"

Lovino puffed out his cheeks. "Whatever, bushy brows."

"Back to name calling? And I thought we were friends," Arthur teases. Lovino lazily smiles, reading his book.

"But you know, if you're really that concerned about your little brother, you should install a nanny cam or something; for when you're not home."

Arthur nods. Maybe he'll do it.

"I think it's about time I pick up Peter." Arthur begins to put on his sweater and then puts a coat over it.

"Hey, you think you wanna come over to see the lights over at Vine street with Peter and I? You can always invite Feliciano and an extra guest."

"Pft, who would I invite?" Lovino raises a brow, still reading his book. "I don't know. Maybe Mr. Carriedo."

Lovino's eyes nearly bulged out of his eye sockets.

"W-why the fuck would I invite him?"

Arthur shrugs. "You two seem like good friends; why not?"

Lovino's eye brow twitches. "Okay. Whatever."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow!"

XxX

As soon as Peter and Arthur made their way home, Peter ran over to the furnace and switched it on.

"Hey, Arthur, are we still going to Vine Street?" Arthur nodded.

"Why wouldn't we? The lights are always so pretty there. And who doesn't want to see Mr. Scrooge or The Grinch?"

"Um…I was wondering if… I could go to the lights with Lilly and Raivis tomorrow?"

"What? Then who would I go with?"

"Obviously not frog face."

Arthur couldn't contain a smile. "That was pretty funny," he giggles.

"Thank you very much" Peter says in an Elvis Presley voice. "Um… why not Alfred?"

Alfred.

Alfred.

Alfred.

"Alfred?" Arthur scrunched his nose up. "Why him?"

Peter shrugs. "He said he's been wanting to go, but has no one to go with, and he doesn't want to seem like a loner."

Arthur sucked in his breath. It was probably too late to ask Lovino to go with him by now…

"…Okay. Tell him for me okay?"

XxX

So a couple weeks ago I had to go to a show for my Drama hours, and invited two of my friends, one of them being Natsubaka9818, and so we went, all dolled up and shit. So we're waiting for the other friend, and I see a car pulling into the high school's drive way, and I smile, thinking its friend 2, but no.

It was my crush that somehow magically was able to go to the show.

So anyways, we talked and according to Natsubaka we did cute shit, and

_I was crushed, but didn't show it, when he told me he might move. _

**So I'm writing another story** to keep my mind off of it. I'm not sure what to call it yet, but It's a GerIta fic. It's set in the Renaissance era; I'm doing my research and stuff. And It's basically Italy supporting Romano and Roman Empire by moving to Germany and making and sending them money and other things I can't say ;) Oh and Germany and Prussia are nobles.


	12. Dorks

Oh my crap, I've neglected this again. I think it's time to change the day I can post:

Now it's whenever I have spare time/ when I'm not tired.

I know Freshman year isn't that hard, It's the easiest it'll get, and I shouldn't be acting BLECH towards it, but I've been really stressed out for reasons unknown, even before high school, and don't say it's hard to get stressed for my age, because with all the deadlines for work and adding my crush to it, the worries finally got to me and Christmas eve was my stress break down. I cried for the longest time, and people yelling at me didn't make it any better. Sorry for my complaining and- I'll just start the story XD

XxX

Lovino's attention snapped to the library doors being opened. Not far away, he could hear Antonio telling the kids to get in a 'pax' line and to turn in their books and check out new ones. All kids (in a line, of course) went to Lovino's desk, setting down the book they checked out two weeks ago. Lovino took their books and stopped Yasmeen from going anywhere.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lovino asked gently. Yasmeen nods, unsure of why she wouldn't be alright. Lovino thinks for a little, still looking into Yasmeen's dark brown eyes.

_Sigh._

He was going to regret this.

Lovino bit his bottom lip. "Can you bring An- over here? Please?" Lovino added in the last part quickly and with gritted teeth.

Yasmeen nodded slowly and walked over to her teacher.

Lovino watched as Yasmeen shyly tugged on Antonio's sleeve, and whispered something in Spanish, Lovino assumed.

Lovino quickly made himself 'busy' as soon as Antonio turned to face him. Lovino rummaged through his desk, as if looking for a pen or something of the sort. Lovino froze in place as soon as he felt Antonio's gaze on him.

"Yasmeen told me you wanted to see me?"

That goofy grin.

Lovino didn't want to admit it, but it looked pretty cute on him- no, scratch that- it looked _sexy_ on him. "Er…" Lovino stammered. Antonio raised an amused brow, grin still there. Lovino coughed and began shyly, but confidently, "Uh, see, um, you know about Vine Street, right?" Antonio's smile widened.

"_Si! Las luces_!"

Ha ha. He has lisp. It makes him sound dorkier than he already is, if you ask Lovino.

Lovino coughed again, looking away this time, "Yeah, well, I need someone to go with me…"

The look Antonio had made Lovino know what he was thinking. "…and my brother's going with someone else, so…" Lovino's invite was stuck in his throat. "So…?" Antonio urged on excitedly.

"Ugh, you're such a dork," Lovino sighs in frustration. "Y-you know what I'm asking already, dammit!" Antonio laughed and took Lovino by the hand. "Then in that case, yes I'll go with you!"

Antonio placed a kiss on Lovino's cheek before assisting one of his students. Lovino blushed a very pretty shade of red as he walked back to his desk. As he grabbed a _Clifford _book, he noticed a pair of dark brown eyes watching his every movement. Lovino rolled his eyes and with a small smile leaned over at his desk

"Yes, Yasmeen?

She blushed and her frightened eyes changed into a playful look and her frown turned into a goofy grin as she opened her mouth to say:

"Do you like Mr. Cayiedo?"

Cayiedo? Can't she pronounce her 'r's?

Lovino blushed a dark shade of red at finally comprehending her question.

Like Mr. Carriedo? NO. FREAKIN. WAY.

"Hell no!" Lovino gasped as soon as he had said 'hell', knowing that this was a 'bad word' in little kid language.

But to his surprise, she only smiled. "Okay," She chirped as if she knew a secret.

Now that Lovino thinks about it, he's hardly ever seen Yasmeen smile.

_It was so rare._


	13. Vine Street

** ~Arthur~**

No longer after waiting at home for his…companion-let's just leave it at that- Arthur was more than ready to go to see the lights at Vine Street.

Alfred had the biggest smile on his face when Arthur stepped in his car.

"Ready to go?"

Arthur shot him a look. Alfred let out a laugh, "I guess we should get going!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, thinking of how he had to spend the night with this guy.

No matter.

He'll see Peter at the event.

XxX

"Peter, where are you?" Arthur practically shrieked into his cellular device. "Arthur, we left a while ago!" Peter says through his own cell phone, "I thought you were there when we were there, so when I couldn't find you, Raivis, Lilly, Vash and I went around seeing the displays, and we left after."

"Well…" Arthur sighs. "Do you think you could stay at Ravis' house tonight? Clearly I won't be home until midnight or so…"

"…Sure Arthur. I'll see if it's okay with Toris."

"Okay. I'll pick you up in the afternoon tomorrow." Arthur sighed as he ran his hands through his blonde hair. Both said their goodbyes and switched off their phones for the night.

"Guess I'm stuck with this idiot…" Arthur glanced over to where Alfred stood, watching as kids interacted with the Grinch and laughed with the kids.

Arthur didn't notice the smile creep up his face as he watched Alfred.

XxX

**~Lovino~ **

"Lovi, look, there's the Grinch!" Antonio smiled and pointed to where the Grinch stood, claiming how he'd take everyone's presents and ruin Christmas.

Lovino rolled his eyes, but smiled at Antonio's childish behavior. He looked over to where a cardboard snowman held a sign that read _Hot Chocolate_.

Damn, he could seriously go for one, it's really cold out here…

"Lovi?" Lovino snapped his attention back to Antonio. Antonio smiled generously, "You want hot chocolate?"

Lovino blushed and made a face. "No, I was j-just looking over there!" Lovino says childishly.

"Well if you don't want any, then I'll be right back!" Antonio grinned as he ran over to where hot chocolate was being served out to anyone who wanted any.

"…Dammit." Lovino pouted, feeling stupid for not taking up the offer. He turned and walked a small distance, bumping into a tall figure.

"Hey! _Watch where you're going_!" Lovino hissed and then bared his teeth when he saw it was Francis, smiling, Christmas lights bouncing perfectly off his face.

How the fuck does that even happen?

"Sorry, Lovi~" Francis purred taking Lovino's hand, "Didn't see you there," Francis winked before kissing the Italian's hand. Lovino quickly tugged his arm away, blushing in anger.

"Would you stop?" Lovino growled hazardously. Francis only smiled, "You look lonely, Lovino. Did you come here with anybody at all?"

"Shut up!" Lovino snapped, feeling as if Francis were shaming him. "That's none of your concern!" Lovino turned on his heel, before having his arm grabbed.

"Lovino, I'm serious. Did you or did you not come here alone? I don't want you to be alone."

Lovino turned, staring at Francis, his blue eyes serious. Lovino took a small step forward toward him.

_Wait, Lovino! This is the guy that broke your best friend's heart! _

_Oh, please. Lovino, you want to be loved like the characters in your lovey- dovey stories, don't you? This guy's a real romancer! He's being nice! Take his offer! _

"Um…" Lovino stuttered, already standing chest to chest with Francis, who was smiling. "I…"

"Thank you, Francis, for taking care of my date!" Antonio wrapped an arm around Lovino's waist, leading them away from Francis.

"Gracias, amigo!" Antonio waved with a grin on his face, holding two hot chocolate cups in his other hand.

XxX

**~Arthur~ **

_**12:03 AM**_

"Here," Alfred offered a cup of hot apple cider to Arthur, "It's pretty cold out." Arthur stared at the cup, before accepting it with a _Thank You_. He took a sip, and felt his soul warm up and shivered; the steam of the cider creeping up his cold nose made it even better.

It was random really, Arthur's thoughts suddenly on Francis. Was he with someone else already? Poor kid. Getting seduced by that frog would hurt like a bitch.

"Alfred, don't you have a girlfriend?" Arthur suddenly turned to the American.

"Um, no." Alfred laughed. "I _had_ one if that's what you're asking…"

"Huh? What happened?" Arthur asks, getting the hint that both were going home now.

"She didn't like me at all. She just wanted attention brought to her by someone she did like."

"That's awful of someone to do." Arthur muttered as they reached Alfred's car. Both open the doors and slipped inside, buckling their seat belts. Alfred put his key in the ignition and the car roared to life, and he backed up and pulled out into the street, on his way to Arthur's house.

"Don't think so. Anybody who's good at getting what they want can do anything without feeling remorse about their actions and how it affects people."

Arthur had to hand it to him. That was true, but Francis just did because…

Why did he toy around with people?

Alfred pulled into Arthur's driveway, and he parked out the front, courting Arthur to his door.

"Well, whatever right? She just wasn't who I was looking for, I guess." Alfred sighs, ruffling his hair.

Arthur turned his key in the lock and opened the door, taking a step in. He bit his lip and looked around the streets.

"Listen Alfred- You'll meet a nice enough person to love you forever. _She_ obviously doesn't know what she's missed out on."

Alfred turned to the Brit, eyes wide. "Arthur..?"

"Night, Alfred. Or is it Morning? Ah, whatever." Arthur took a step out and daringly placed a kiss on Alfred's cheek before stepping back into his house and locking the door behind him.

Alfred walked back to his car, hand firmly on his cheek.

XxX

**~Lovino~**

"Hey, what he-!"

"What was that about?" Antonio turns to Lovino, suddenly mad. "W-what do you-" Lovino begins, only to be interrupted by Antonio.

"Francis! Why were you chest-to-chest him?" Lovino's eyes went wide.

"Ch-chest tochest? Are you serious?" Lovino closed his eyes, embarrassed, shuffling through his mind about what had happened a while ago.

"No fucking way…" Lovino cupped his hand to his mouth. Lovino even managed to remember the little voice in his head, encouraging him to go with Francis...

"I didn't…" Lovino begins but then goes quiet. Antonio's expression softened. "Whatever. All in the past, yes?"

Lovino looked back to Antonio, and noticed that his eyes suddenly went from sharp, angry green to a soft, calm green color.

"…Yeah." Lovino shoved his hands in his jacket's pockets.

"…Here," Antonio says softly, giving Lovino one of the cups of hot chocolate.

Lovino glanced at the hot chocolate to Antonio, accepting it.

"Thanks."

XxX

LOL I wrote this while watching (listening) to Cry's live stream. If you don't know him, look him up on Youtube; either his let's plays or his Cry reads. HIS VOICE.

GODAMN IT'S SO ATTRACTIVE! AND HIS LAUGH IS JUST SO HAHA XD 3


	14. Walking Home

"So, Lovi," Antonio began as both walked home from Vine Street, the lights of the small event turning off and fading in the distance.

"Why did you decide to work in a library?" Antonio asked as he slowly inched closer to Lovino. Lovino brushed it off and, to his own surprise, went closer (Body heat, Lovino says to himself.)

"Why can't I work in one?" Lovino asked nonchalantly. "I'm just wondering." Antonio smiled, bumping into Lovino's shoulder.

"Well, I like books. And I spent most of my time in the library. Why not work there?" Lovino shrugged.

Antonio hummed in understanding. "How about you, Mr. Carriedo?" Lovino made sure to roll his r's, "Why do you teach kindergarteners?"

"Well, why not?" Antonio lifts an amused brow at Lovino. Lovino let out a small chuckle, hiding his grin with his hand.

"Come on. I told you why I work at the library." Lovino half glared at Antonio, all while smiling.

"It seems fair, doesn't it?" Antonio smiles back, "Well, I love kids. They're so adorable, like, they're just the definition of fun and love!"

"I like kids," Lovino agrees, "But some are…_too much_"

Antonio closes his mouth, thinking about it. "You're right; but you just have to know how to control them."

"Still too much of hassle; Yasmeen I wouldn't mind. She doesn't seem to say much."

Antonio shrugged. "She does complain, but it's always something that really bothers her."

"Like?" Lovino asks, glancing at his phone and looked at the time.

**1:23 AM **

"It's her hair; It's so funny, it's cute!" Antonio laughed, "Her mama does her hair, which I'm guessing by Yasmeen's complaining, too tight. So I undo them for her all the time. I always see her scratch where the hairbands held her hair in place in relief. I had to call her mama to request to please not put Yasmeen's hair up."

"I'd really like a kid, I wouldn't mind if he or she turns out like Yasmeen." Antonio smiled.

"It's funny how you talk a lot about her. Is she your favorite student or something?"

"Yep. Ah, I feel a little bad for punishing her though."

"What did she do?" Lovino asks, raising his brows in surprise. Antonio sighed, "She pushed a girl off the climbing set."

"Wha-?!" Lovino furred his brows, "Why?"

Antonio shrugged. "Yasmeen's not very violent - much less intimate- to other students. I'm not sure why…"

"Meh." Lovino shrugged.

"The only time she does fight is when she wants a book she's been waiting to read, though."

"Of course." Lovino sighed, amused, "Well, she's probably been waiting to read the book because students take it home to look at the pictures."

"I'd do the same." Lovino admitted with a small laugh. "But other than that, she keeps to herself mostly." Antonio concludes, stopping in front of a house.

"What- oh."

Lovino looked up to see his house, lights out, except for Veneziano's room. "Ah. Okay, um, well. Thanks. I guess." Lovino says, looking at Antonio.

Antonio turned, smiled, and nodded. "Of course! Anytime, Lovi~!"

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Lovino smiled, poking Antonio on his shoulder.

"Only for you," Antonio says. Lovino was scared by how affectionately he had said it. "…Yeah." Lovino said, walking to his door, before he realized:

He was holding Antonio's hand the entire walk home.

Lovino bit the inside of his cheek before letting go, "S-see ya later, 'tonio." Lovino mumbled, fidgeting as he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Buenas noches," Antonio says before the Italian closed the door.

"…Buona notte." Lovino nods.

Antonio took a step closer to Lovino, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Dulces sueños, "Antonio kissed Lovino's cheek, before turning and walking home.

Lovino stood at his door step, face completely hot, and body shaking.

XxX

LOL is it just me or does Lovi sound like Takano-san when he was in high school?

So. Um. I think my crush found out. And. I hope I don't see him in any of my classes next week/ semester. BOOP: He's in two of my classes -.-

Yeah I'm a coward. You don't have to point it out ;w;


	15. Window Tap

The next morning, Arthur awoke to tapping noises. Arthur let out a small groan into his pillow and then turned to where the noises where coming from. He let out a shriek and fell off his bed when he saw someone standing there, by his window, just staring at him.

"Hey, jerk! Let us in, it's cold out here!" Peter demanded, still tapping the window.

"Dammit, Peter!" Arthur growled then stood up. "Fine. Meet me at the door."

Arthur shook his head and walked over to the front door. He unlocked the door and let Peter, Raivis, and Tauris in the small flat. Peter and Raivis ran to Peter's room where they had planned to play a game called _Slender: The Eight Pages_.

"Hello, Arthur!" Tauris smiled genuinely. "Hello, Tauris," Arthur smiled, taking Tauris' coat. "Please sit, I'll make some coffee or tea – which would you prefer?"

"Aha, neither…" Tauris smiled, "It's two in the afternoon, friend."

"Two…" Arthur echoed, turning his head as he faced the oven's digital clock.

**2:13 PM**

"oh…" Arthur coughed, too embarrassed for words. "It's alright. It happens every once in a while, no?" Toris pats his friend's back, still managing to keep a laugh.

"Yes, well…" Arthur scratched the back of his head. "Well, why not afternoon tea?" Arthur says, walking to the kitchen and boiling some water.

"Uh, care for lunch or have you already eaten?" Arthur turns to Toris.

"Eh…depends on what you have…?" Toris asks meekly, trying not to impose. Or have some of Arthur's cooking.

"We have left over Chinese- ew it's been sitting here for a week." Arthur shakes his head, grabbing the boxes of Chinese food and dumping them in the garbage can.

"Um… We have… pretty much nothing." Arthur shrugs, looking back to Toris who was sitting on the counter.

"Peter, do you want me to make-"

"NOPE!" Peter yells before Arthur could even finish his sentence.

"Brat doesn't like anything I make…" Arthur sighed in annoyance, closing the fridge.

"I could order out…?" Arthur smiles to Toris. Toris agrees.

Arthur picks up the phone and calls out to Peter. "Peter what do you want to eat?"

"Um…Pizza!" Peter calls out. Arthur shakes his head. Unhealthy, greasy, fat, food.

_Blech_

Before Arthur could even punch in any numbers on his phone, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it if you'd like," Toris offers, standing from his spot on the counter.

"Please," Arthur smiled as he watched Toris walk to the door.

"Yo, Artie!"

XxX

SHORT CHAPTER HNNGGG. .

Also, anybody know PewDiePie's girlfriend, Marzia? (CutiePieMarzia)

WHY IS SHE SO PRETTY AND ADORABLE I WANT TO BE LIKE THAT DX


	16. I'll be there

Dammit. Guys, I'm kind of lying about my new fics here ( I'm being indecisive about them ;w;) BUT BUT I'M REALLY SURE ABOUT THIS ONE.

Here's the link

s/9045047/1/Initials

And holy shiz, it feels like I haven't updated in forever D: I'm sorry my little giggles! DX

XxX

Lovino sat on the couch watching TV and eating a honey and peanut butter sandwich. He let out a sigh, feeling awkward for the seventy millionth time (okay, that's was pretty exaggerated, but still) thinking about what happened last night after the peck on the cheek. He really did feel like a scared animal, but he felt a…_something_ overnight. Lovino shook off the feeling again, knowing pretty well that it would be gone soon.

"Soon," He almost promised himself as he took a bite of his sandwich. Feliciano walked into the living room and gave Lovino a cup of coffee before he announced that he was going to work.

"Bye, Feli." Lovino says as Feliciano closes the door behind him. He takes a sip of the coffee Feliciano gave to him and sets the mug down on the small table next to him.

"I'm bored." Lovino says loudly, as if somebody would walk right in the living room and entertain him.

Lovino was probably going to regret this.

He walked to his room and looked for something on his desk and sighed as he found it.

He took his cell phone out and began to dial in a number before pressing **Send Message**.

_Oi, come over. I'm bored as hell. _

Not even ten seconds later, his phone buzzed, waiting for Lovino to open his inbox.

_I'll be there in ten :)_

Somehow, Lovino gets the feeling that Antonio doesn't disappoint.

XxX

Just as promised, Antonio showed up in front of Lovino's porch in ten minutes. Lovino shook his head, opening the door. "Hola, Lovi~!" Antonio grinned as he gave Lovino a tight hug.

"P-put me down, dammit!"

Oh. What is this?

Did Lovino…

_Stutter?_

Lovino coughed as he brushed his hair into place with his fingers, noticing the room felt a little too warm for his comfort.

"So, what do you want to do?" Antonio smiled as he stretched his arms over his head and placed them back down to his sides.

"I don't know, I was hoping you'd have something-" Lovino nearly choked on his words, "I MEAN- I don't know." Lovino coughed again, feeling a little twitchy at the moment

"…How about we just go out?"

"W-what!?"

"Y' know, take a walk outside, see if we can pass by the docks." Antonio smiled.

Oh.

"…Sure." Lovino says quietly.

"Great, get anything you need and let's go!"


	17. Corny is so Cheesy

I finally saw Wreck- it Ralph. And the movie is adorable.

Ralph and Venelope are adorable enough to be brother and sister ^.^

and Felix is so fuggin cute when he's in love i can't even asdfghjkl and Sorry for no updating, days have been getting bad for me. Near death experience for my uncle and an old friend of mine shot himself in the heart.

Good news: I'm doing a dinner show It's so much fun rehearsing. :)

XxX

"Whoa, you're not Artie..." Alfred narrowed his eyes suspiciously to the stranger standing in front of him.

"Ah, you're right i'm not..." The stranger smiles nervously. "Toris, who's at the door?" Arthur called out from inside.

"Ah... He's blonde?"

"That's not much information, friend."

"It's Alfred." Alfred called out in a low voice. Arthur walked to the door, keys in hand.

"Great. Can you stay here and house-sit with Toris? I'm getting lunch."

Arthur looked up to see Alfred glaring at him. "Can't." Alfred answers, "I came here to drop off you're jacket you left in my car when we went to Vine street." Alfred said, shoving a dark green jacket in Arthur's arms. Arthur glared at the American's sudden change in attitude.

"Thought you might have wanted it back." Alfred nodded his head towards Toris and Arthur, almost stomping away from the house.

Arthur sighed heavily. "I'll be back with lunch. Can you watch the house?"

Toris nodded and closed the door as soon as Arthur stepped out.

The Brit instantly stomped over to the American, who was mumbling and fuming to himself.

"Hey."

Alfred kept walking.

"Hey!"

He didn't stop.

"ALFRED F JONES, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Arthur roared.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Alfred growled. "What's with your attitude?" Arthur crossed his arms, stepping in front of Alfred, making him stop walking.

"I don't have an _attitude_," Alfred denies, crossing his arms as well.

"Yes you do! What's wrong?"

Alfred turns his head, staying silent.

Arthur sighed. He knew how to deal with this.

"Alfred?" Arthur says gently, placing his hands on Alfred's cheeks. Alfred blushed a little, catching Arthur's attention.

"Alfred? Please answer, love..." At the mention of the word 'love', Alfred's face flushed entirely red, making him bow his head down. "You're embarrassing me, Arthur..."

"Why?"

"...If you've figured it out, then don't toy with my feelings," Alfred pouted.

"I'm not" Arthur assures, smiling to the taller male.

"Then who's the guy who answered the door?" Alfred frowned accusingly. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"A friend, Alfred. Now will you stop with your attitude?"

"Sure, if you get me lunch!" Alfred grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Arthur laughs, deciding to walk to the pizza place with Alfred and suddenly, just like that, Arthur's heart forgot who Francis was.

XxX

CORNY ENDINGS BE CHEESY

Bye until next upload, my little giggles~!


	18. Just Keep Swimming

**ASDFGHJKL I'm sorry about the last chapter D: It was way too cheesy. **

**I guess you can call me… **

***puts sunglasses on* **

**THE BIG CHEESE. **

**YEAHHH.**

XxX

"Antonio, how long are we going to be walking?" Lovino sighed, feeling tired.

"We're almost there." Antonio assures with a smile that never seems to fade. Lovino let out a tired breath, trying hard to motivate himself to walk. They've been walking for almost two hours, and Lovino wanted to just turn around and go home. But then that would be pretty stupid, considering that he just walked 2 hours and was probably six miles away from his home. He took his phone out and searched for messages. None. Something tells Lovino that he needs a social life…

"Are we there yet?" Lovino groaned out, stomping his feet as he walked. "Yes!" Antonio laughed, stopping at a restaurant near the dock.

"Sea food." Antonio says as he holds open the door.

"Erm, I'm not that fond of it…" Lovino says quietly. "What? Why not?" Antonio asks, leading Lovino inside.

Lovino laughed under his breath.

Seafood made him feel nauseous. It made him want to throw up as soon as anything that lived in the sea touched his mouth.

Maybe that was because Francis decided to put Lovino's betta fish in his mouth while he slept when he was eight.

_That bitch_.

"It's kind of a funny story…" Lovino attempted a smile. Antonio only let out a chuckle. "I love a good laugh."

"Ass wipe!" Lovino couldn't help but laugh as he punched Antonio lightly on the arm.

" I'm sorry!" Antonio laughed and put his hand on Lovino's shoulder.

"Wait here, I'll see if there's a table open." Antonio smiles and walks up to the lady working at the register.

Lovino sighed and looked at the aquarium the restaurant had. He couldn't help but smile and tap at the glass. His turned as soon as he heard a familiar voice squeak "I found Nemo!"

"Yasmeen?" Lovino cocked his head to the side. Yasmeen turned, her long hair going flying everywhere.

"Hi, Lovino!" She smiled then waved and sat next to her mother who was, Lovino noticed, happily chatting with her husband.

"Hm…" Lovino wondered something but was brought back down to earth by Antonio.

"Lovi, over here!"

"Damn him…" Lovino muttered as people looked and stared at Lovino as he walked to where Antonio was.

"So, about the story?" Antonio asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Lovino flinched in his mind but told Antonio anyways.

"Well, when I was a kid, I loved to take my siesta's- I still do, but that one day,stupid Francis, stupid Ludwig,and stupid Gilbert came over, and I was taking my siesta. Oh, and I had a pet fish. A betta fish," Lovino says, "and apparently I was sleeping with my mouth open so Francis and Gilbert thought it would be funny if my fish just swam around in my mouth, so Francis slipped my fish in my mouth to see if it would swim or if I would swallow it."

"Gross…damn Francis."

"Yeah, so, I felt it go down my throat as I woke up so I gagged and threw up, but then I saw my fish was there, in my vomit, and well, I didn't want my fish to die, so I grabbed him from my vomit and put it back in its bowl."

Antonio laughed loudly, but not so loud as to bother the other customers. Lovino huffed and threw a chip at the laughing Spaniard.

"It's not funny!" Lovino hissed but was ignored by the other male who was still having a laughing fit.

"That has to be the best thing I have ever heard!" Antonio clapped and took a breath in and out, only to start giggling uncontrollably then snorted as he couldn't contain his giggles and ended up laughing.

"Goddammit, this is why I don't tell anyone this stupid story!" Lovino groaned.

"No, no, it's just too funny, I didn't think it was stupid, honest!" Antonio assured as he took Lovino's hand in his and gave it an assuring squeeze.

Lovino squeezed back, feeling a little hot in the face.

"I'm just going to get a sandwich…" Lovino mumbled as Antonio laughed again and a very confused waiter stood next to them, not sure if she should wait or come to them later.

XxX

OKAY IN ALL HONESTY, THE SWALLOWING BETTA FISH THING NEVER HAPPENED TO ME OR ANYONE I KNOW. I JUST MADE IT UP :D I've had Beta fish though c: They died killing each other. One was male and the other female, just gonna point that out there... :c

Bye till next time, my little giggles~!


	19. What you have been waiting for!

**Hey Hey hey! Dude I'm so pumped! Another one of my friends is have a Quince and… yeah! Excite! :D Anyways, I'm sure I have a few chapters left of this, and thank you guys SOO much for being patient with me especially when I'd take a while to post, school's been getting in the way D: and guys. Oh and I'm in love with 2p!America... :T**

**END RANT AND ONTO THE FIC. **

XxX

Arthur and Alfred walked back home (they bumped into Lovino and Antonio on the way as well!) and both carried a box of pizza (Arthur ordered two) and happily chatted about what ever subject they were on, since they tended to get off subject a lot.

"Hey, I know it's not my business," Alfred started out slowly as he looked at the Brit, "But… about you and your ex -boyfriend…"

Arthur only brushed away the thought with his hand. "Oh please. I don't need to know about him anymore. He's gotten on my nerves if you ask me."

"No, just… Why did he break up with you?" Alfred asked in a sincere tone as he walked shoulder to shoulder with Arthur, somehow comforting the Brit as he looked down to meet an upset gaze.

"…It wasn't meant to be. Just like you and that one girl that didn't really love you. It's the same story." Arthur paused for a moment. "Well, there wasn't a girl he was trying to get attention from. At least I think so…"

"But… why?"

"….'Why' what…?" Arthur questions.

"Arthur, you're such an awesomely amazing person, why the heck would somebody dump you?" Alfred asks, his voice rising a bit.

"People have their own tastes, I guess." Arthur shrugged, grimacing as memories of both him and the Frenchman had shared began to play in his mind. Wow; thinking about this all over again made Arthur feel as if time were moving agonizingly slow again. "Can we drop the subject?" Arthur practically hissed.

"…Sure, Arthur." Alfred smiles and gently rubs his cheek against Arthur's.

"What's up with you? You're suddenly getting all touchy with me." Arthur says and turns to the American.

"Arthur…" Alfred whispers as he leans in towards the emerald eyed male.

XxX

"Yup, it's all going as planned!" Peter smirks and praises himself. He was a genius! After Francis dumping his older brother, Peter couldn't help but be relieved after everything that led up to the break up. Yeah, this might sound messed up, but Peter was practically _waiting_ for Francis to dump his older brother.

Like most curious people, Peter actually took the time to observe Francis. Right from the beginning he could tell this guy was no good (in relationship terms) and already wanted him out of his and Arthur's life. Honestly, Peter only put up with the Frenchman because of the cuisines he was able to make, unlike Arthur.

Peter wanted what was best for Arthur, no matter how much the brothers quarreled. Peter knew Arthur needed somebody to love him, something Francis couldn't do.

So when Peter found out his tutor had taken a liking to his brother, Peter decided to play cupid.

"'As planned'?" Raivis asks as he looked up from the television screen in Peter's room.

"Yeah! I'm playing cupid and getting Arthur a lover!" Peter announces. Raivis thought for a moment.

"So…" Raivis tried to piece things together, "…that blonde guy with the cow-lick is supposed to be the lover?"

"Yes!"

"Oh. Well, that's nice of you, I guess!" Raivis smiles and looks back up to the television screen.

"Peter, do you know when Arthur and the other guy will be back? Lunch time is almost over…" Toris asks as he sits next to his little brother.

"Weird… they should be home by now…" Peter frowns, looking out the window behind him.

"Oh! See, they're here!" Peter grins as he opens the front door for his older brother and Alfred and notices that his brother's cheeks are a slight pinkish color.

"Hey, long time no see, friend!" Toris teased as he helped set up the table. Toris stopped in front of Alfred who was setting down one of the two pizza boxes on the table.

"Um, we didn't get to introduce ourselves properly, right?" Toris says and stretches out a hand towards Alfred.

"I'm Toris, one of Arthur's friends. And you are…?"

"I'm Alfred…" Alfred says and then cocks his head to the side sheepishly, "And I'm sorry about being a bit rude to you…"

"Oh…I-It's fine!" Toris genuinely smiles and pats Alfred on the shoulder. Finished with setting up the table, the party ate and had side conversations.

XxX

All guests had gone home, except for Alfred. He waited a while longer and then left. Arthur made sure to see him out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Alfred smiles and turns to Arthur, cupping the Brit's cheeks and gave him a peck on the nose and then on the lips.

"Bye!" Alfred smiles as he runs down the block.

Arthur fumed and then walked back inside, where Peter saw him dreamily smile.

Arthur felt his heart swell up. Is this a real love?

One can only hope.


	20. Extra! p1

**Extra Chapter 'cause I love you guys!**

***~The Flower Shop~* **

XxX

Feliciano loved his job. It didn't pay as much as he'd like, but it was fun to work there. Where did he work?

In a flower shop!

The flower shop he worked for was a bit empty though. It's not very popular, but not completely deserted. There were only three employers (He was one of the three) and they didn't put in much effort into their work. Feliciano always gave effort, just so that more people would come in.

But... then again, those two employers were the reason he didn't want to come to work…

A woman walks in, observing the flowers. Feliciano smiled brightly and walked up to the woman.

"Do you need any help, miss?" Feliciano asks and the woman blushes a little, feeling as if she were caught doing something she shouldn't be doing.

"Ah…" The woman fumbled, "Uh, I was wondering if you can arrange some flowers for a …friend of mine. He- He's in the hospital so… can you? Please?" The woman adds in the please quickly.

"Sure, bella~!"

"Thank you so much!" she laughs.

"Any specific flowers you'd like in the arrangement?" Feliciano asks as he takes out a notepad and a pencil from his apron pockets.

"Um… just yellow and white roses and a couple of Forget me not's, I guess…" She shrugs.

"Alright then, you can wait here if you'd like!"

"Actually I have to run an errand, but I'll be back," The woman smiles apologetically and walks to the door, "Thank you!"

"No Problem!"

The woman waves and walks down the block

"Ah, she was nice." Feliciano smiles to himself and then looks up at a clock.

**12:04 PM**

"Hm… Ludwig said he'd be here by now…" Feliciano murmurs as he opens his phone and reads the text from Ludwig. He shuts his phone and shrugs. The two employers cackle behind him and mutter something Feliciano couldn't make out.

He walks to the back of the flower shop were all flowers were well kept and taken care of by Feliciano. He picked out four yellow roses and four white roses, and plucked out six forget me not's.

He arranged them in a way he saw fit and made the forget me not's stick out from the roses, making it look as if the flower were intertwining with the rose stems. He admired his work, and gently placed the flowers into a small vase.

"I hope she likes it…" Feliciano sighed worriedly.

"It looks fine, Feli."

Feliciano let out a giggle when Ludwig ruffled his hair. "Thank you, Ludwig~!" Feliciano grinned, feeling better about his creation.

"So who is this for?" Ludwig asks and follows Feliciano as he takes the flower arrangement and takes it out to the front.

"A lady. Her friend's in the hospital…" Feliciano says, sighing sadly. "I wonder what happened…"

"Hm…" Ludwig thought for a minute.

That's right. He's heard about a man who had crossed the street and the driver wasn't paying attention to the road (He heard that the driver was half asleep, so who could blame him?) and BAM! The driver accidently hit the man. Ludwig turned and suggested the thought to the Italian.

"Wow…" Feliciano murmured, "That's terrible."

"Yes, very…"

"I hope he's fine. Hm, but what if it's not him? Ah, it's still pretty tragic…"

Ludwig nods, and squeezes Feliciano's arm, "Don't be upset, Feli. Be grateful it hasn't happened to you." Ludwig says and gives Feliciano a kiss on his forehead.

"You're right." Feliciano looks up at Ludwig with a smile. The woman comes back in carrying a small bag of groceries and smiles at the sight of her flowers.

"Wow, it's so pretty…" The woman admires, making Feliciano bubble up in the inside.

"How much?" The woman asks as she reaches into her purse for her wallet.

"Twelve dollars," Feliciano smiles as he leads the woman to the register. The woman nods and pays.

"I thought this would've been twenty, though?" She suddenly says.

"Shh…" Feliciano winks, making the woman giggle, "Tell your friend to get better soon for me, si?"

"Okay." The woman says quietly with a small smile. "Thank you again!" She waves and leaves the shop.

"She seems very sweet," Ludwig says and picks up a flower petal from the ground, observing its color.

"Mhm." Feliciano agrees.

Ludwig then leaves, telling Feliciano he has to take his dogs to the vet. Feliciano nods and gives Ludwig a peck on the cheek and waves him off.

The other two employers snicker and mutter 'gay' under their breath. Feliciano sighed, tightening his grip on the counter.

They were always so mean to him whenever Ludwig was gone or when customers weren't around…

"Why don't you take your business outside with your _boyfriend_, gay fag?" Drake laughs, bumping into Feliciano, making him break a vase.

"Clean it, clumsy idiot." Briana giggles wickedly. Feliciano let out a shaky breath.

Why couldn't Ludwig just stay?

Before anyone could say anything, a girl with medium length, messy blonde hair with some light pink highlights steps in.

"Um…Hi…?" She smiles, clearly a bit confused. Briana stared at the girl boringly, Drake looked like he was infatuated, and Feliciano looked down.

"I…I was wondering if I could maybe get a job here?" She says quietly, standing straight. Drake flashed her a dashing smile.

"Of course, doll!"

Her face suddenly changed, but she smiled again, this time that smile looked like it was about ready to crack.

"Just fill these out, and you can start tomorrow, uh…What's your name?" He purrs and hands her a job application.

"Allison, but call me Ally; and Tomorrow? Isn't that a bit too soon?" She asks.

"Nope, we don't have much people here, so we'd appreciate it if you could get started right away, doll."

Feliciano looked up to see the girl twitch.

"Well, thanks! See ya guys tomorrow." She smiles and waved off the employers as she closed the door behind her.

"Haha! She seems so weak and meek!" Briana laughs, braiding her hair as she walks away.

Feliciano stands and carries the broken glass to the trash and sighs.

XxX

OH MY GOD.

I JUST CALLED FELI A GAY FAG *cries and crawls herself to the emo corner next to Tamaki * YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO EVEN WRITE 'FAG' TT~TT


	21. Extra! p2

***~The Flower Shop~* **

***~ p.2~* **

** Sorry for spelling mistakes and other stuff!**

XxX

**3:56 PM**

Feliciano made sure to leave his shift as quickly and unexpectedly as possible. He didn't want to bump into Briana or Drake on the way out.

So as soon as he was out of the shop, he smiled and sighed in relief. He walked into a nearby grocery store and purchased a pack of gum, iced tea, garlic bread, and orange juice. He went outside again, and saw that the girl with the pink highlights.

She was sitting on a bench, listening to her mp3 player and sipping orange juice. She put her juice down and began to play one her Game Boy Advanced SP.

She looked up to meet his gaze and he quickly fumbled over his words.

"Ah- I'm sorry! It's just-! You-!

"Hey, you're the guy from the shop, no?" She smiles warmly, making Feliciano calm down, "Not that annoying one that kept calling me 'doll', though. Ugh." She rolled her eyes at the thought.

Feliciano's blubbering died down and he approached the girl a bit more.

"Uh, what's your name again?" Feliciano asks, standing next to the bench she was sitting on awkwardly.

"Allison, but call me Ally…" She looked Feliciano up and down before putting down her Game Boy.

"W-what is it?" Feliciano looked around next to him.

"Nothing," Allison says, smirking. "Are you just gonna stand there? Come on, sit next to me; I don't bite."

Feliciano nervously laughed, making the girl giggle.

"What's up? It's like you don't want to be here."

"I do…" Feliciano says honestly, "I just… you seem kinda mean."

"Ah man, looks like my disguise didn't work" She sighs dramatically, then laughs. "Don't worry about it. You seem pretty nice, so I won't be mean to you." She assures, picking up her orange juice and takes a drink from it and gently put it back in a bag Feliciano didn't see her carry.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?" Feliciano asks. Allison looks at her phone and looks at the time before answering

**4:32 PM **

"I'm sixteen. Why?"

"You know that guy that calls you doll?" Feliciano says and sneezes, making the girl flinch a little.

"Yup." She says, putting her legs up and puts them down again.

"He's twenty." Feliciano chuckled.

Allison snorted.

"Older guys are not my thing."

Feliciano grins and Allison looks up to see a car stop by her and recognizing the driver.

"Oh, I have to go. It was nice talking to you…eh, what's your name again?" Ally grinned.

"Feliciano."

"You Italian or something?" Allison asks as she stands up and begins to walk to her car. Maybe she should've observed his accent better.

"Yup~" Feliciano winks, making the girl throw her head back and laugh

"Ciao, Feliciano!" Allison winks and jumps into a baby blue car.

"Ciao, Ally!" Feliciano waves as he walks home.

XxX

Getting home had to be the best thing in the world. Lovino was home and so was Antonio, making Feliciano happy that his brother isn't spending his time alone at home. Now it's being with someone at home!

"Hey," Feliciano greets as he walks by the living room and into the kitchen.

"Hola, Feli~!" Antonio greets, making Lovino move from his comfortable spot on the Spaniard's shoulder

"Dammit," Lovino hisses at Antonio then turns to Feliciano, "Hey, little brother. How was work?"

Feliciano paused for a minute and gulped, "Great~!"

Lovino narrows his eyes.

He was getting pretty damn tired of hearing that same answer in the same tone.

"Okay, whatever." Lovino sighs.

"There's going to be a new worker tomorrow, if that's what you're asking. Her name's Allison." Feliciano mentions his new friend.

"Oh another girl," Lovino mutters "Is she like that one girl that dyes her hair every other week?"

"Briana?" Feliciano's tongue felt as if it were burning as he said her name, "What do you mean?"

"Bitchy and stuck up." Lovino shook his head.

"Well no." Feliciano says, "She came off as sweet and shy when she asked for a job, but when I met up with her she seemed kind of… I don't know. Like. Honest."

"Honest?"

"Well she thought that Drake was 'ugh' and annoying and I think I can take a hint of what she thinks of Briana. Oh, did I tell you he was flirting with her since she stepped foot in the shop?"

"Doesn't he flirt with every girl? Why hasn't he been fired?" Lovino glanced at his brother.

"Why am I not part of this conversation?" Antonio suddenly asks.

"You would be if you knew who we're talking about."

"Okay then, who are you two talking about?"

"My co-workers." Feliciano replies.

"Okay. Can I get some sort of background on them?"

"Briana's the girl. She's bitchy and snooty; dyes her hair blonde, ginger or red every other week." Lovino continues, "Drake is the boy, He thinks he's a great and thinks he's an amazing seducer, but he's got nothing on Italians or Francis." Lovino rolls his eyes.

"Ah." Antonio murmurs.

"Antonio, do you want to stay for dinner?" Feliciano asks as he takes out ingredients for Pollo all'Arrabbiata.

"Yes please." Antonio nods, and looks over at Lovino, who blushes in response.

"W-why are you staring at me like that?" Lovino narrows his eyes. Antonio only lets out a chuckle and when Feliciano wasn't looking, he gave Lovino a kiss on the cheek.

"…Stupid…" Lovino crosses his arms and leans into the Spaniard, making said Spaniard smile

XxX

*TIME SKIP YAAAAAAAAY!~*

XxX

The next day at work, Feliciano walked into the shop and was greeted by Allison.

"Hi, Feliciano!" She grins then leans into him, "I thought you'd never get here. Those two have been getting on my nerves." She grumbled.

"Ally, I need you to - Oh. It's Feliciano." Briana stares the male down. "Come on, Ally. I don't want you to be hanging around someone like him."

"Just like my mother," Allison mumbles to Feliciano. "Why can't I hang out with him? He seems pretty chill." Allison asks.

"You might catch his clumsy." Briana replies, grabbing Allison by the arm and dragging her away from Feliciano.

"I doubt 'clumsy' is contagious, Briana." Allison sighs and wiggles her way out of her arm.

"That might not be contagious," Drake says, slinging an arm over Allison's shoulder, making her press her lips together in a tight line.

"But I think his sexuality might be."

"Sexuality?" Allison cocks her head to the side and looks at Feliciano.

_No…_ Feliciano wanted to cry.

He didn't want a third person to nip and bark at him.

"What's wrong with his sexuality?" Allison asks and looks over at Feliciano in a way that made Feliciano feel like a tiny bug.

"Dolly, He's got himself a man." Drake almost snickers as he plays with Allison's hair.

"Don't touch my hair!" Allison barked and swats his arm away.

Feliciano shifted from one foot to the other, wishing he would've just stayed at home…

"So, you swing the other way, Feliciano?" Allison asks.

Was she poking fun at him already?

Feliciano met her gaze and nodded.

Allison only smiled. "We're gonna be the best of friends!" Allison ran up to Feliciano and gave him a giant hug.

"What the fuck? Dolly, you're gay?" Drake asks in surprise and disgust.

"No," Allison says, letting go of Feliciano, "I've got a cousin and a couple of friends that swing the other way. Do you have a _problem_ with that, Drake?" Allison says in a threatening tone and stares Drake down.

"Wow Dolly. Hanging out with all those faggots? I'm surprised you're not Bi." Drake shrugs and laughs.

"I'm surprised you've been flirting with me and not caught on that I'm sixteen and you're an annoying fuck to me." Allison snapped, making Drake's confidence shrink a bit.

"Aw, poor Ally. She doesn't want anybody making fun of her homo friends~!" Briana coos.

"And you!" Allison snaps suddenly and walks up to Briana, making Briana nearly choke on her own spit. "You're just as annoying and stuck up as him! Shit, do you not understand that you don't own this very ground, you twit?" Allison snaps, making the entire shop go quiet.

"Dumb bitch," Briana finally says, walking away.

"That's right, walk away! Stupid whore." Allison snorts, walking back to Feliciano.

"Allison?" Feliciano whispers but catches her attention.

"Yeah?"

"You don't care that I'm…?" Feliciano's voice trailed off into a soft whisper.

"No. C'mon, we've got customers."

XxX

Happy late birthday to my mami ~! Muchos besitos, Te quiro mucho!

My Spring Break's over *sob* tomorrow I have school and updates will be slowed down *bites finger*

ONLY ONE WEEK OF SPRING BREAK?! HRRNGG. At least school will be out next month. Anyways, I think I'm gonna miss posting chapters when I'm finally able to ;n;

On another note, I'm really scared. My grandma (she's not really my grandma, but I grew up calling her that) she's got bad alcoholism and she needs a liver transplant. I don't know if she can get one, but if she can't she might die…

I guess the only thing to do is smile and hope, huh? Love ya guys butt-tons and I'll see you guys on the next post, my little giggles~!


	22. I'm only gonna break your heart!

Holy crap I didn't know you could just type a chapter on FF! :D Okay so I'm too excited to wait for this chapter to come out so feel awesome AWESOMER THAT PRUSSIA that I gave you this chapter today and thank the lawd!

* * *

_Arthur and Lovino went back to work in the library and watched people of all ages come and exit the library. _

_And then he came. _

_Ladies and Gents, I present to you Francis Bonnefoy! _

* * *

"So," Lovino says in a playful voice, making Arthur flinch a little, "You and that blonde guy are going out? That blonde guy that asked you to check out his Marvel book of comics?" Lovino grins as he watches Arthur trying to string words together.

"Well..." Arthur finally says, "I guess you can call it that...?"

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about this," Alfred begins and swings his arm around Arthur's shoulder-

Wait.

What?

"Alfred?!When did you get here?!"

"I've been here for about a good ten minutes..." Alfred pouts playfully. Lovino let's out a chuckle. "Yup. He's been trying to get our attention."

Alfred laughs, "Yup!" making both Alfred and Lovino share weird glances.

"And as for us..." Alfred begins softly and pulls Arthur into a him more, "I think that-"

"Arthur?" A heavy French accent interrupts and Arthur glances over to who the voice belonged to (though he knew well who it belonged to)

"...Francis..." Arthur mutters quietly. Oh. Oh bloody hell, no...

_Arthur felt his heart race._

Francis suddenly breaks out into a smile, "Ah, amour..."

Lovino's jaw dropped. There was no mother fuckin' way that Francis was...

But...why now!?

Lovino quickly glanced over at the American male who was trying to suppress his jealousy and anger. Fucking hell, Lovino's plan was going down the goddamn toilet!

Lovino quickly excused himself to 'answer his phone' and walked outside, pacing around.

Back in the library, Alfred finally let out a shaky breath.

"Arthur?" He practically whimpered*, seeing how Arthur was succumbing to Francis so easily. His...his hard work...all those days he finally managed to get Arthur were going to waste from what Alfred was witnessing.

"Arthur...I know this is going to sound absolutely stupid and cliche but...I was really _really_ stupid to let you go..." Francis murmurs as he rubs the back of his hand on Arthur's cheek softly.

And Arthur was eating it all up.

"R...really?" Arthur couldn't help but believe him. This was the guy that had his heart from the very start, why wouldn't he believe him?

"Y-yes, yes!" Francis coos softly and hugs Arthur and showers him with kisses.

**_CRACK! _**

Alfred was ready to give this guy a piece of his mind a huge ass lecture on how hard he worked on getting the Brit to feel the same as he did-

Until Francis said seven words that made Alfred's blood run cold.

"Won't you please come back to me?"

"No, Arthur..." Alfred whispered.

**_CRACK! _**

_His heart. _

_His head. _

_His heart. _

_His head._

God, which should Arthur trust?

_**CRACK!**_

**"**Yes..." Arthur nods, making Francis more than happy.

Alfred turned and ran out the library, past Lovino who was yelling "What the hell happened?!"

**_*Did you hear those cracks? That was his goddamn heart breaking to pieces.* _**

"It's just like Natalia all over again..." Alfred sighs heavily.

XxX

*LOL Unfaithful by Rihanna started playing on Pandora at this point. I thought it was perfect timing xD

HUE HUE HUE DID I BREAK YOUR USUK LOVING HEARTS?!

Love ya guys butt-tons and see ya 'till next post, my little giggles~!


	23. Stay Away

Fufufu! I liked the last chapter's reviews ha ha! Aw, guys I love you lots! And i mean A LOT! *hides behind Russia and smiles nervously*

Hope you guys like this chapter -w- OH and Guest- Sama, I can't just spill the beans c:

XxX

"Arthur, what the hell happened?" Lovino demands harshly, making the Brit flinch. "I...fucking hell..." Arthur mutters, grabbing a handful of his hair. "Well?" Lovino says sternly. Arthur shook his head and looked at the ground, almost ashamed to look at Lovino.

"Francis asked me out..." Arthur begins. Lovino nudged him on the shoulder as if to say _go on. _

Arthur went quiet for a minute. Lovino sighed heavily. "Arthur, please tell me you didn't..."

Arthur nodded his head in shame. Lovino rolled his eyes and head, clicking his tongue.

"Arthur, have you forgotten who Francis Bonnefoy was?" Lovino scolds. "Did you _forget_ about what he did?"

"Shut up, Lovino!" Arthur hissed, making Lovino flinch, "I know what the bloody hell he did! How the hell am I supposed to forget about that?!"

"I accepted his offer in the heat of the moment, you don't think I regret it?!"

Lovino stood there, baffled. Arthur Kirkland, the most well-known gentleman in Paso was lashing out on him. Both stood there in the silence of the library, and people outside of the small building weren't sure if they could go in.

"Fine." Lovino huffed grabbing his jacket and walking out the door, "I just hope you know that you broke Alfred's heart."

Arthur's head picked up at the sound of his name and he felt terrible all over again.

_Oh, Alfred..._

XxX

Lovino felt like this was his fault. If he didn't call Francis for Antonio... Mentioning him, he hasn't been bothering him in the past couple of days since they went out for seafood.

_Fuck. _

_Just. Fuck. _

"Antonio better know how much trouble he got me in..." Lovino grumbled as he dragged his feet to the flower shop his brother worked in. He passed the town filled with people big and small. He recognized a few people who would come in the library every once in a while. He watched joggers jog around the park area and looked over to where the cinemas was. It wasn't too far. Maybe Antonio and he could-

Lovino sighed. This feeling was weird. He didn't like it, but it didn't bother him either. Lovino wasn't sure if he should ask about this emotion, seeing it was pretty obvious to him. He sighed as he stopped in front of the flower shop, pulling open the door, hearing a familiar little bell ring, welcoming him.

"Hello!" A girl greets (a little forced) who Lovino recognizes as not Briana. "Whoa..." Her face twisted in confusion as she pointed behind the shop and looking before turning back and looking at Lovino.

"Whoa, Feli, how the hell did you do that?!" She exclaims, tugging at Lovino's clothing. Lovino's face twisted in confusion.

"The hell? I'm not Feli!" Lovino snaps. The girl stands unfazed, but was a bit offended. "Geez man, sorry! Sounds like you're on your lady week..." she grumbled. Lovino's eyebrow twitched. "Listen here, brat! You ought to-"

"Lovi!" Feliciano squeaks as he tackled his brother into a hug. "Huh... Feli, is he your boyfriend?" The girl asks innocently.

"What the actual fuck, kid! He's my brother!" Lovino exclaims. She shrugs. "Uh... I'm Allison, but you can call me Ally... and sorry for being rude...and stuff..." Allison mutters, sticking her hand out for Lovino to shake. Lovino looks down and back up, lifting a brow.

"C'mon man, my hand's getting tired; you gonna shake it or not?" Allison grumbles, holding her hand up.

"I'm Lovino," Lovino shakes Allison's hand, "His brother." Lovino gestures to Feliciano. "I'm aware." Allison nods. Lovino rolls his eyes.

"Where's Briana and Drake?" Lovino asks, not really concerned. He walked around the room, looking at the flowers.

"Probably sexing it up somewhere." Allison sighs. Lovino turns to her, a bit surprised.

"I'm kidding, they went out for lunch..." Allison mutters. "No, I actually believed you for a second there..." Lovino chuckles quietly, making Allison giggle.

All three spent a while chatting before hearing the bell chime, signaling that a customer was present.

"Ah...hello?" A Dutch accent rings through the shop.

"Hi there!" Feliciano greets, "Can I help you?"

"Actually yes! I need Anemone flowers, please! Oh and... you don't happen to be Lovino?" The blonde lifts up a photo of the older Vargas brother.

Lovino's head snapped up and he looked at Allison. She shrugs and looks just as confused as him. "Eh, I'm not him, but I'll get you your flowers!" He smiles apologetically and goes to the back to wrap up the requested flowers.

"That would be me bella," Lovino smiles as he walks up to her.

"Hey, how did you know my name!" She grins. Lovino raises a brow. "Uh... No... i called you 'bella' as in Italian 'bella'... but your name's Bella, I take it?"

**"**Yup Yup!" Bella smiles. "So, do you want to explain why you have a photo of me with you?"

Bella blushed and fumbled with her words.

"I-It's not how it looks like! I- I just wanted to show- no - i mean tell you- to..." Bella looked up shyly and then back down.

"Stay away from Antonio!" She looked back up. Lovino's eyebrows raised in surprise and confusion.

"What-"

"Just do as I say!" She says sternly. Feliciano comes back and hand the girl her flowers.

Bella smiles and accepts the flowers. "Thank you!" She reaches in her pocket and pulls out a fifty dollar bill.

"Bye!" She waves and exits the shop and scurries down the road. Feliciano runs to the door, "Stop! Your change!"

"I don't need it!" She yells back, "Keep it!" And she was out of sight.

"Isn't she nice..." Feliciano smiles turning back to her brother and friend.

"Nice? Feli, she was a total bitch!" Allison furrows her brows.

"Damn right she was!" Lovino agrees, "She told me to stay away from Antonio!"

"What? Why?" Feliciano frowns. Lovino shrugs. "As if I'd know."

"Why the fuck should she tell you that? What you do with this Antonio guy is none of her goddamn business " Allison growls as she brushed her hair with her fingers.

"Feli, I like this one. Keep her."


	24. I love you

Arthur closed up the library pretty early for the day, leaving people a bit upset for their reasons. Arthur apologized and made his way home. Today was a Monday, and guess what?

Peter walks home on Mondays.

Wanna know what sucks about it?

Alfred walks home with him so they can study for Biology.

Arthur face palmed. Shit, how the hell was Alfred going to react when he got home? How was Peter going to understand the situation?

Arthur slows down as he reaches his street, and recognizes his house from distance. Arthur stared at the road ahead and took one step.

_ He felt like he was in a world of trouble. _

Two steps.

_Alfred might not even be there. _

Three.

_He text me saying he would. _

Four.

"Oh, for Christ sake!" Arthur yells, walking to his house in a normal pace, stopping at the door. Arthur felt his throat tighten as he grabbed the door knob and turned it, finding it open.

Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but the silence of the house made him close his mouth and then open it again.

"...Peter, I'm home..."

"...Hey." Peter responds from the dining room. Arthur shut his eyes and sighed to himself. Peter knows. Arthur awkwardly shuffled to the dining room, nearly slipping in the kitchen. Arthur was surprised to not see Alfred.

"Where's Alfred?"

"Here." Alfred mumbles as the American passes by the Brit. Arthur tugged at the end of his sleeves.

"Al-"

"I'm fine, Arthur. You don't have to worry about me anymore." Alfred sighed. Peter kept his eyes on biology book on a page about the food chain.

"Peter's getting a B plus in this class, so today's the last I tutor." Alfred announces. Peter and Arthur's heads shot up.

"What...?" Peter looks up at Alfred sadly, "But..."

"That's right, kiddo! I asked for your grades from your teacher before I picked you up! He said you have a B!" Alfred grins at Peter.

Peter went quiet and nodded. "...Okay..."

"...Any requests before I leave?" Alfred asks when he sees Peter's expression.

"Please stay the night..." Peter croaks out, "I actually like you being here..."

Alfred's eyes went sad."S-sorry, kid, i don't think I can-"

"Please do!" Arthur says quickly, "I... I need to take care of some... business... You're not going to be a babysitter; you're Peter's guest, so do whatever you please. But if you break anything, I'll break you and your glasses."

Alfred looked at his lap for a bit and smiled. "Thanks." He finally responds.

"...It's the least I could do. I heard there's going to be heavy rain and thunder later on."

"I'll be back later on, okay?"

XxX

**7:54 pm **

"Welcome, amour!" Francis smiled as Arthur stepped in his house. Arthur looked around the room and grinned to himself.

"Ah, I hope you're planning to stay the night, If you know what I'm implying~" Francis whispers seductively as he embraces Arthur from behind and kisses Arthur's cheek bone. Arthur smiled as he pushed Francis away softly.

" I didn't bring any clothes." Arthur smiled in a lewd way, making Francis a bit _excited_.

"Ah... But i wouldn't need them either way, correct?" Arthur says as he passes Francis, his hand brushing against the Frenchman's tent in his pants.

Francis would've pounced on the Englishman right there until he saw Arthur pick up a vase. "Sorry, I left this when I packed my things and left."

"Arthur?" Francis questions as Arthur makes his way out the door.

"Oh, how could I forget?" Arthur turns back with an innocent smile that looked devilishly sexy, making Francis a lot more harder than he already was.

"Yeah, I don't think It's going to work out, us two... so I'm breaking it off. Again."

Francis face fell as Arthur walked out, purring "Ciao."

_Fuck, Francis was hard. _

_..._

Arthur got in his car and sat there for a while, reflecting back on what just happened.

And he cried, feeling proud of himself.

XxX

**8:17 pm **

"Open the door!" Arthur yells from the other side of the door. Alfred walks to the door and opens it, letting a dripping wet Brit into the flat.

"Y-you could've open th-the door s-sooner!" Arthur hissed as his teeth chattered violently. Alfred shrugged, "Sorry, I was busy taking care of Peter..."

"What? What happened to him?" Arthur demands, as he closes the door behind him. Alfred shrugs, "I'm not sure, after you left he started feeling dizzy, so I cut off the study session and told him to lie down, so he did and fell asleep and woke up with a fever."

Arthur shook his head. Peter got sick way too easily.

"I'm sorry for the trouble." Arthur apologizes, "I can take it from here; There's a guest room, first door on the left." Alfred nods, "It's no problem." Alfred says quietly and walks to the guest room.

Arthur goes into the kitchen and grabs a bowl filling it with cold water and then goes to the freezer, getting some ice and then places it in the water. Arthur then walks to Peter's room, passing by a room with a light snoring before frowning.

Arthur should really apologize to him...

Arthur sighs as he opens Peter's door, revealing a thick pile of blankets on top of him.

"Peter, take those off, they won't make you feel better." Arthur says as he pulls them off his little brother's body. Peter shivers and his teeth chatter vigorously.

"Stop, Arthur I'm cold!" Peter hisses as he tries to grab his blankets. Arthur clicks his tongue, placing the bowl of cold water on Peter's desk, before grabbing his blankets and throwing them into his own room. Arthur comes back to meet Mr. Grumpy Face.

"What's the matter?" Arthur smiles.

"I'm. COLD."

"I know, Peter, but that won't make you better. Here, I'm refreshing your cloth." Arthur says as grabs the piece of cloth that was on Peter's forehead and dips it in the bowl of cold water, twists the cloth to remove the extra water that soaked up in the cloth and places it back on his little brother's forehead.

"There. Now off to bed." Arthur smiles as he walks to the door."

"... You better apologize to Alfred."

Arthur stops in the middle of turning the door knob. "...I am." Arthur mutters as he opens the door and closes it gently behind him and walks to Alfred's room.

He stopped in front of the chipped, white door. Arthur mustered up all his courage before quietly opening the door, stepping in the dark room. Arthur jumped as he heard a loud roar of lightning. He took a minute to catch his breath before walking to the side of the bed where Alfred slept.

"...Alfred..." Arthur began, a flash of lightning lighting up the room, "I'm really sorry about being insensitive towards you and accepting to go back with Francis in the heat of the- OPEN YOUR EYES I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE, YOU IDIOT!"

"Sheesh, no need to yell at me..." Alfred chuckles, making Arthur feel better. "But do go on, my good sir." Alfred requests in an English accent.

"You're an idiot." Arthur rolls his eyes. "Fine. I won't be childish about this. I'm sorry, Alfred Jones. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I was under pressure so forgive me."

"Don't you mean 'please forgive me?'"

"No."

"Then i won't forgive you."

"Son of a-!" Arthur hides his face in his hands, obviously exasperated. Alfred let out a low laugh, making Arthur look up.

"C'mon, you're too cute to be mad at. Now lie down with me."

"Says who?" Arthur challenges.

"Says the mo' fuggin' hero!" Alfred tackles Arthur onto the bed and cuddled up to him."Now love me, and I promise I'll love you back, Arthur."

"You're stupid!"

"I'll take that as a 'I love you!'"


	25. Baby I know sometimes it's gonna rain

**O-one hundred and five reviews?! *faints* **

**Oh gosh, you guys have made me so happy throughout this entire fic. I love love LOVE hearing that I made you guys feel, even with my most not-so-great chapters ^.^ I love you guys butt-tons and I'm sorry to say but, It's time for this to come to an end. This is the last chapter, and I pretty sure all of you will be so mad at me, and I will give an explanation in the end. This will be continued though! At some point during summer vacation because I have CST's coming up and It'll be perfect timing :) I love you guys so so so much, and Here We Go! **

XxX

After the incident at the shop with Bella, all Lovino wanted to do was go home.

Maybe see Antonio, but he wasn't about to admit that. This situation was pretty...well, foreign to him. Lovino remembered when he first felt like this for a girl named Michelle, a very pretty tan girl with brown hair who always had it tied up in low pigtails with red ribbons. She was everything he possibly could have wanted, but for some reason, he didn't feel much for her. It didn't really matter. Instead, They became friends until she had to move back to her home country, Seychelles. He missed her dearly and wished she would come back. Her company was as much fun as Antonio's, friendship wise.

Lovino sighed as he walked next to his brother who was in a very random conversation with Allison since both brothers had offered to walk her home, since she had no ride today.

"Hey Lovino." Lovino snaps out of his daze. "What, Ally?"

"...You sound pissed. Anyway, who is Antonio? Is he like a friend? 'cause blondie back there sounded pretty concerned about his whereabouts."

"Antonio's Lovino's boyfriend!" Feliciano declares, answering for Lovino. Lovino choked on his own spit and nearly tripped, "What the hell, Feli! We're not going out!"

"Yes you guys are! Antonio always wants to take you out somewhere!"

"He took me to, like, two places!"

"Whoa, hey! Sorry I asked, damn." Allison mutters wearily. Lovino and Feliciano glanced at each other, as if still continuing the debate over what Antonio is to Lovino.

"He's an in-between." Feliciano grins and Allison nods. Lovino just sighed because it was pretty much true. He flinched as he felt a raindrop fall on his nose, and Feliciano and Allison made a sound of displeasure.

(AN: Listen to Rainymood here!)

"Ah, damn," Allison clicked her tongue, "We'd better hurry do you guys live?"

"Like five miles from here." Lovino answers.

"Sorry guys, but I don't have any umbrellas. I always break them." Allison smiles sheepishly, "But you guys can stay over until the rain clears up. My folks won't be home until next week, they had to go to some business thing out of town."

"Thanks." Both Vargas brothers say in unison.

"No problem," Allison smiles, "Just...one little favour I ask in return..."

"Nothing bad, illegal, stupid, or life threatening." Lovino crosses his arms, setting the line of favours. Allison frowned and snapped her fingers. "Aw man!" Allison laughs, "No, I mean, I can't cook. Can any of you two please do it?"

"Sure." Lovino says before Feliciano could volunteer. "Thanks a ton, Lovino!" Allison grins as she makes a sudden turn to a small house.

"Here we are!" Allison chirps as she takes out a key from her bag. She smiles as her fingers touch the cold, solid object and she places the key in the lock and gives it a turn. The lock immediately unlocks and lets its guests in.

"This is my house, break anything and I'll break you~" Allison smiles as she gives a twirl, sending a shiver down the Vargas' spines.

"Take off your shoes, I don't want you getting dirt in here; I don't like vacuuming." Allison says as she takes off her own shoes, revealing ankle bracelets hidden by it.

" Take a seat anywhere you'd like, Telly and remote are right there, and Lovino, please follow _moi_ into the kitchen" Allison finally finishes.

"Don't speak French." Lovino groans.

"Why not?"

"Just...don't." Lovino shakes his head as he follows Allison to her small and simple kitchen.

"So what can you make?" Allison asks as she sits on the counter near her. "Well, what ingredients do you have?" Lovino asks as he looks into her fridge.

"Sure, just look into my fridge without asking." Allison laughs, "And not much, as you can see. I'm grocery shopping tomorrow."

"Hm..." Lovino hums for a bit, making Allison impatient. "Lovino, I'm kinda hungry here!"

"Shut up, I am too. I'll see what I can make. Now go with Feli. Your house rules won't apply to clumsy Italian like him."

"Shit. Well, hurry up and thanks." Allison grins as she runs back into the living room, where Feli was having trouble trying to turn on the Telly. Lovino laughs as he hears Allison argue that the remote Feliciano had been for the DVD player, not for the Television. Lovino got some ingredients out and pondered about what he could make with them.

"Alright, let's do this!" Allison comes back into the kitchen looking ready for anything that's coming her way. Lovino jumps, being startled by her voice,"Ally, I told you to take care of Feli."

"Don't have to and don't want to. Do not fret, my male companion! I wrapped your brother up with bubble wrap I found." Allison smirks when Lovino gave her a look.

"I really did. You can go see if you want, but I recommend you make the food first."

Lovino rolls his eyes and turns to the vegetables that were in the sink. "Well, take out whatever meat you have in your freezer, I'll wash the vegetables." Lovino commands.

"You got it, boss." Allison smiles and puts her thumbs up. She walked over to the freezer and dug around the empty ice cream boxes to get the chicken she bought a week before. She let out a squeak when she bundled it up in her arms and felt the cold sting at her arms.

"Here." Allison says as she lays the chicken in the boiling hot water Lovino already put out in the sink. Allison flinched when the water suddenly jumped out at her.

"Alright thanks. Ah, I think that's all I need for now. You're welcome to hang out here." Lovino says as he washes a tomato.

"I will." Allison grins as she sits on the counter and looks out the small window beside it.

"You know what I hate about this spot in my house?" Allison suddenly says out loud. Lovino keeps his concentration in washing the vegetables, "What?"

"The couples. I always see them out here, and I always get jealous of them." Allison chuckles. "But there's always one that had a new girl with him."

"Really? What's he look like?"

"Tall, white, has shoulder length wavy blonde hair-"

"Francis." Lovino immediately answers. Allison raises a brow, "Is he your friend or something?"

"Well, You can kind of say that. But I hate him." Lovino shrugs as he begins to wash lettuce. Allison nods.

"I think there's another, but I don't really know. I haven't seen him in a while...Ew, it sounds like I'm stalking these people. creepy!" Allison laughs, making Lovino laugh, "You creeper!" Lovino teases. Allison gropes the air, "They'll _never_ figure it out!" She cackles creepily.

"Oh, hey look. He's here!" Allison says as she presses her face into the window. Lovino rolls his eyes and begins to wash more tomatoes.

"Hey, He looks like a teacher!"

Lovino raised a brow, "Move over a bit, let me see..."

As soon as Lovino got a clear vision, the girl the man he was with blocked his way, "Damn girl," Lovino muttered, "Move!"

As if she heard, she skipped to the side of her man and Lovino dropped the tomato he had in his hand.

(AN: Listen to River Flows In You posted by Watahmelanz on YouTube here!)

"Hey! Don't just drop things here!" Allison hisses, before noticing the look on Lovino's face. "Hey, what's up? Lovino?"

A loud roar of thunder made Allison nearly fall of the counter, "Fuck!" She squeaked as she calmed herself down.

"Lovino?" Allison snaps her fingers in front of him, "Hello-o-o?"

"_That son of a mother fucking_-" Lovino roared in anger. He ran to the door and to where Antonio and his girlfriend stood.

He felt his anger boil with every step he took. _He wanted to kill him_. His fists balled up as soon as he got close to Antonio. His girl seemed to notice and she had a look of fear as Lovino neared.

"Diana, what is-" Antonio's face suddenly paled when he saw Lovino walking towards him.

"Lovi-"

"NO! Don't! I trusted you, you stupid son of a bitch!" Lovino choked out in blind fury, "I considered _liking _you, Antonio Carriedo!" Lovino yells in Antonio's face, making Antonio feel small.

"I _hate_ you!_ I fucking __**hate**__ you_!" Lovino yells and punches Antonio right on the cheek. Diana knelt at Antonio's side, cooing soothing words to him.

"Are you stupid? He doesn't _swing _that way!" She laughs, brushing her fingers across Antonio's cheek, "We're going back to Spain anyways, so I don't have to worry about my actions," Diana stands up and slaps Lovino. _Hard._

"Don't come near me or my boyfriend, got it?" Diana smirks as she sees the sudden fallen boy.

Lovino stands and runs back to his own home, forgetting who he was supposed to feed back at Allison's house. Lovino suddenly bumps into Bella not very far from the scene

"Lovino? What happened?" Bella asks worriedly as she touches Lovino's red marked cheek and then looks behind him. She sees Diana and Antonio hold each other as they walked away from the scene as well.

"Oh..." Bella murmurs sadly, turning back to Lovino and giving him a hug. "I'm sorry... That's what I was trying to warn you about. He never truly stays in a relationship, but she's been the longest he's had..." Bella kisses Lovino's stinging cheek and hugs him softly. "I'm really, truly, sorry, Lovino..." Bella whispers sadly as she walked away from him.

Lovino let a single tear fall as he walked along the sidewalk. _He felt so stupid._

Soon he made his way to a familiar neighborhood. He passed by Yasmeen's neighborhood , noticing she was in the middle of her drive way, playing in small puddle by herself. Lovino smiled sadly. Why doesn't she have anyone to play with?

Lovino's adrenaline kicked in when a huge truck started to back up where she was playing. Lovino made a dash across the street and ran to her. Yasmeen looked up to meet a truck bigger than her and she screamed.

"Kid! **_NO_****!**"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh my god, call an ambulance!"

_That was the last thing Lovino heard before he felt himself slip away. _

xXx

**Oh... I think I made this pretty. **

**Ouch. **

**Okay, so I was told by someone that Spanish males don't really stay loyal to you in a relationship. I even read a comment on the internet where a girl was still trying to get over her boyfriend (Spanish) who was dating her but doing her friends at the same time. I was like ouch. So yeah. I love you guys butt-tons and I hope I can hear from yall's on my tumblr! ** blue-night-owl **is my user name!**

I** was forced to make one ;n; **

**I love love love you guys and I'll miss you so much! Please Read and Review to this, It would really make my night if I had reviews for the Grand Finale! Kisses, Love, and Laughs! By till next time, my little giggles~!**

**_~xXrandomlaughsX_**


	26. Rest

**OH MY GAWD FINALLY. Sorry guys, I've been trying to upload a new chapter, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me go on document manager. **

**You guys are very cute! **

**I know something you guys don't~ :) **

**So here's the last chapter and I love ya butt tons! The sequel will be up hopefully tomorrow so...enjoy!**

**XxX **

_White, White, White. That's all this place was. The hospital smelt heavily of bleach and blood. Babies were being born. Some people were dying. Some people were being treated for broken bones. Families were grieving. Families were overjoyed. Good news and Bad news reside here, in this horrifying white house, full of white rooms. _

**10:44 AM**

Feliciano hadn't eaten in the past three days. Allison was worried, but not as much Feliciano's boyfriend, Ludwig. Yes, for the past four days, All three had been in the hospital, worrying over Lovino.

Feliciano was sitting by Lovino's bed, as were Ludwig and Allison.

"...He's not waking up..." Feliciano finally croaked out, breaking both Allison and Ludwig's heart. "He'll wake up soon, Feliciano. Lovino's a strong guy, and pretty stubborn, I doubt he'd let death consume him. Especially because he's worried about you." Ludwig murmurs as he leans into Feliciano, hugging him.

"He'll be fine Feli... all we have to do is make sure he'll be happy as soon as he wakes up," Allison says as she cups Feliciano's cheeks, making him look at her.

"I think we can do that, don't you?" Allison says gently as a single tear went down Feliciano's cheek. Allison sighed sadly as she wiped the tear drop with her thumb, "Feliciano? We need to make Lovino happy, can you do this? I know you can." Allison says as she stroked Feliciano's cheek, then backing off when Ludwig gave her a warning glare.

Feliciano nods in agreement, making Allison feel a little less overwhelmed that Feliciano wouldn't be as happy as he was a few days ago.

"Hey, brohas!" Gilbert calls as he walks into Lovino's room.

"Gilbert, this is a hospital, be quiet!" Ludwig reprimands as Gilbert walks over to Lovino's bed and lays a bouquet of flowers next to Lovino, ignoring his younger brother.

"Yo, Lovino! You'd better hurry up and wake up, 'cause Feli's been down in the dumps, and it's not fun to look at. So hurry up and...get better, okay?" Gilbert says with his signature smirk, but that smirk didn't mean any trouble like it usually does. This was an honest smirk, almost a smile.

"Huh?" Gilbert raises a brow as he spots Allison, "Who the heck are you?" Gilbert points over at the blonde with pink highlights. Allison narrows her eyes, "Hey, rude much? Don't you know it's not polite to point?"

"Don't you know it's not polite to stare?"

"Sod off!" Allison growls. Ludwig rolls his eyes. "She's Allison-"

"But call me Ally-"

"And she's one of Feliciano's friends"

"She's a snappy one," Gilbert's not-so-honest smirk comes upon his face, "But that's good, I guess."

"I'm snappy for a reason, Albino."

"It's _Gilbert, _Miss Snappy Pants."

"Will you shut up already?" Allison glares, making Gilbert cackle 'Kesesese!' and make faces at her. Ludwig rolled his eyes as he pinched both of their cheeks.

"Ow!" Gilbert yelps out.

"What the hell, let go!" Allison hisses in pain.

"Behave," Ludwig growls lowly, "Or you two will both get _the punishment_."

"The punishment?" Allison echoes, clearly not amused.

"Quiet, brat! The Punishment is the last thing you'd want!" Gilbert hisses. Allison only sighed in response. "Fine. I'll behave, now let go."

"_Good" _Ludwig says as he releases his grip on Allison and Gilbert's face. Allison and Gilbert rubbed at their sore cheeks, glaring at each other.

"I'm starving..." Allison mumbles as she hears her stomach growl.

"Then let's go to the cafeteria." Ludwig says a he stands. Allison shakes her head.

"As much as I _love_ the hospital and its food, I'd rather not. I'll get a friend to get me breakfast. You guys can go, I'll be watching Lovino." Allison says as she pulls out her phone from her bag that she always carried with her. Ludwig shrugs and takes Feliciano by the arm and leads him to the cafeteria. Gilbert just takes a seat and hopes for easy pickings from the blonde.

Allison went through he contacts and smiled as she found who she was looking for. She pressed the 'call' button.

"Hey! Yeah, I'm doing fine! Listen, you think you can make me breakfast and bring it to me? Uh, I'm at the hospital-" Allison smirked as she heard the voice on the other line scold her, "Relax! I didn't break anything or anybody. I'm here because a friend got hurt. Yeah. So can you?"

Allison smiles as the voice on the other line of the phone agrees. "Thanks!" She says and snaps her phone shut.

"Hey, girly," Gilbert says, catching her attention. She gave him a small glare. "What?"

"I'm sorry 'bout offending you."

"...Yeah, whatever."

"Really, I am!"

"...Okay, Gilbert, what do you want."

"Geez, I'm just asking for you to accept my apology!" Gilbert says defensively. Allison looked at him with a bored expression.

"No, you're not. I use that tactic to get something, now what do you want?"

"...Can i have the left overs from your breakfast? I don't like the food here."

"Sure." Allison leans back into her chair. Gilbert's eyes light up.

"_If _I have anything left over."

XxX

Allison stares at the television installed in Lovino's room, just like every other room. She was getting tired of waiting for her food, and only ten minutes have passed. She was about ready to call her friend again, before she saw the familiar red jacket walking past the halls, making the white halls of the hospital seem brighter than they were.

"Mattie, It's about time!" Allison smiles as she walks over to her Canadian friend, grabbing the bag of food he carried.

"Sorry, I kind of got lost getting up here..." Matthew smiles weakly as he walked behind Allison and into Lovino's room.

"Wow, so this is the friend? He doesn't look too well..."

"Well, duh, A truck hit him pretty hard, and it took an impact on his head." Allison sighed and took a seat on a chair. Matthew took a seat next to her. "I'm just happy he won't be paralyzed from this." Allison smiled weakly and then looked over at Matthew with sad eyes.

"He was bleeding. A lot. Even from his ears... it was so...terrible." Allison's voice tightened. "_I_ feel terrible. I'm scared he won't wake up and all I've done is give his little brother false hopes that his older brother _will_ wake up soon..." Allison's voice cracked as she covered her eyes.

"It'll be fine, Ally." Matthew assures, "He'll wake up soon. Maybe not tomorrow or the day after, but soon."

Allison sniffles and looks up. "I hope..."

"Hey, Allison, is your friend here yet? I'm hungry-"

Gilbert stopped talking and stared at the male blonde that was sitting next to the female blonde.

"Uh, yeah. This is Matthew." Allison says and Matthew waves shyly.

"You the one that made Ally her breakfast?"

Matthew nods and Gilbert smirks. "Well, why didn't you bring _me_ any?"

"E-excuse me?"

"Gilbert, don't patronize my poor baby." Allison warns.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to scare the cutie next to you"

"C-cutie?" Matthew gulps as he blushes.

"...You do now Mattie's a boy, right?" Allison tries hard to not crack an amused smirk.

"No shit, Sherlock. He's pretty cute for a boy though."

"Er, I think I'll stop by later..." Matthew stammers as he stands and makes his way out the door and back to the white halls, exiting the hospital.

"Great. You scared him." Allison scrunched up her nose in annoyance. "Whatever, I was just complimenting him!" Gilbert says in his defense.

"Put a sock in it! We're in a hospital!" Allison mock whispers as a nurse walks by with a glare on her face.

"You shut up!" Gilbert shoots back poorly. Allison rolls her eyes and they slowly trail back up to where Lovino lies on his bed. Gilbert walks out the room, saying that he need to go feed his bird he left at home. As soon as Allison was alone, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then out.

"...Rest all you need to, friend."


	27. YO

Hey guys! I've posted the sequel to this! Ha, I feel like this'll fail, especially because after I wrote it and thought everything out I was like "Shit, this might turn out like The Vow." AND I HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THE MOVIE. I heard it sucked though ;n; so please don't scold me for it, I'm already unsure of this. Here's a preview though. and the link.

s/9299712/1/Forget-Me-Not

XxX

_Opening his eyes was the hardest thing Lovino's ever done…._

_Literally._

_His eyelids were as heavy as lead._

_But when Lovino did open his eyes, instead of seeing his brown room filled with books, he woke up to a white room filled with different colored flowers. He felt something tickle his ear and slowly turns to find a small bouquet of flowers, dried up and color lost._

_What idiot puts flowers next to me and not in a vase? Lovino rolls his eyes._


End file.
